Glee: My Journey - Year 3
by rkgg94
Summary: New friendships are formed while older ones are tested to the breaking point as Ryan moves into his junior year! Mainly canon with some changes along the way. Sugar/Sam/Blaine/Puck/Santana & New Directions. Rated M for language, etc. All reviews are appreciated. *Continuation story*
1. Road Trip

**1: Road Trip**

I was sitting at my desk as I packed my bag for school.

_First day back at school… I'm looking forward to it! I can't wait to be back in glee club again. With everything that's happened, I need to enjoy myself more. I have an amazing boyfriend and amazing friends, so it's time to live it up. It's also a lot of the guys last year before graduating, so I'm gonna make this the best year I can for them, Puck and Santana especially._

As I stood up and swung my bag onto my shoulder, it hit a small box that subsequently fell to the floor. As I looked down to pick it up, I realised what was in the box; the plec. _His plec._ The memories of the trip came flooding back to me in one swift motion…

/

**Summer:**

"I can't believe we're actually on a road trip. This is gonna be awesome!" Puck said happily as he stepped out of his truck, which was now parked in a motel car park.

"Ugh, we're staying here?" Santana said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Relax Santana, life is all about experiences. Fancy hotels are much less fun" Blaine said.

"I hope there's a pool" Sugar said happily.

"This is a motel though… Would you really wanna get into a pool like that?" I asked.

"Well Sam's motel had one and that was pretty clean" Sugar said happily before realising what she had just said. She mentioned _him._

I quietly walked to the trunk and began to unload our bags.

"Watch what you say!" Puck whispered to Sugar.

"I forgot!" Sugar whispered back a little too loudly.

"Ugh, he's gonna have to get over it eventually" Santana said, clearly still irritated about the nights' accommodation.

"Give him time guys. I'll talk to him about it, ok" Blaine whispered.

/

"Hey. You ok?" Blaine asked as he walked into our room. I was having a rest on my bed while the others where in the girls room.

"Yeah, just a bit tired. Thought I'd take a breather" I said as I turned around to look at him. "Cuddle?" I asked as I put out my arms. Blaine smiled as he lay down beside me and cuddled in.

"I'm glad we get to do this" I said happily.

"Me too… I don't want to make you upset, but I really think we need to talk about this Ryan. You're going through a huge loss and you're dealing with it alone, because you won't talk about it" He said sadly.

"… What is there to say Blaine?" I asked.

Blaine looked at me sadly, not knowing how to reply. Instead, he simply leaned into me and rested his head on my shoulder.

/

**The next day:**

We had spent the day at a swimming pool nearby. We were now back in our motel rooms getting ready for a night in the karaoke bar nearby.

Puck had just emerged from the shower in nothing but a very short towel.

"Ah, this is great. I gotta live like this. Maybe I'll do this after I graduate, well, if I graduate. We should all just live on the road. I feel so; free…" He said before dropping his towel as he looked out the window.

"Puck, you know that could get you arrested?" Blaine said.

"I'll turn around then. And if you wanted to see Puck jr. you could have just asked" He said before turning around confidently and jumping onto his bed.

Blaine and I shared a look of approval.

"Puck, I'm more than satisfied with Ryan. But you are very nice to look at, so you can stay like that." he said as he winked at me.

"Hot. Well you know, we've all swapped spit before. Why not revisit those moments, together?" He asked.

Blaine and I looked at each other for a moment, honestly considering Puck's offer.

Blaine looked down as I spoke.

"Um, well it actually sounds fun, but Blaine and I… Um, we haven't done anything like that yet. We're taking it slow." I said apprehensively.

"Oh that's cool dudes, I understand. But my offer still stands, whenever you're ready." He said confidently before throwing on jeans and a t-shirt. "I'm gonna go get the girls" He said before walking out of the room.

"Ryan, um, do you think you'll be ready to take the next step soon? Not sex, I'm not ready for that either, but other stuff?" Blaine asked a little apprehensively.

"Blaine, I dunno… I don't want to rush things. I want to do this right" I said.

_The truth is, I really want to take the next step with Blaine. But with everything that happened with __**him**__… I just can't get it out of my mind. It's fucking me up._

Before Blaine had a chance to reply, Puck, Sugar and Santana walked into the room.

"Sugar, I mean this in a nice way, but you just don't have the star power or diva attitude to get solos in glee" Santana said before looking at Blaine and I.

"What's up with you two? Ugh don't tell me someone mentioned Trouty Mouth again?" Santana said with an eye roll.

"Santana, don't be a bitch" Sugar said angrily.

"Irish, come with me. We need to talk" She said a little angrily.

I was about to protest but after seeing her 'don't mess with me' bitchface, I got up and followed quickly.

"You sure you'll be ok alone?" Sugar asked, looking worried.

"I will, you have fun and I'll be back soon"

/

Santana and I had walked quietly for five minutes or so until we had reached a bench in a quiet, almost deserted park.

"Sam. Sam. Sam. SamSamSamSamSamSamSamSam!" Santana said angrily.

"Santana, shut up" I said angrily.

"No! You need to get it into that your thick skull that shit happens. Things change. People leave. Get over it! You can't just sit and pretend he never existed!" She said.

"Why can't I? He's not coming back! He left and he never even said goodbye! Why can't I just forget him?" I said as I began to get upset.

Santana's expression turned a little softer as she continued.

"Look, I get it. He was really important to you. You loved each other, and he hurt you bad; but you need to accept it and move on. You lost Sam, but you still have so many other people that love you. You need to grow up and start dealing with your crap." She said.

"I am dealing with it. But I don't want to talk about it with other people. I'm not hurting any of you guys" I said.

"Do you really think that you're not hurting anyone? Puck, Sugar and Blaine are terrified to mention Sam in case it upsets you. They're walking on eggshells around you. You're bringing everyone down. You seem to forget that they were all Sam's friends too. And Blaine; it's so painfully obvious that he's in love with you. How do you think he feels having a boyfriend who doesn't enjoy being with him cause he's too busy thinking about his ex?" She said bluntly.

"But I love Blaine too! We haven't said it yet, but I love being with him. He's helped so much with this… Am I really that bad? Does it look like I'm not enjoying my time with him? Am I really pissing you all off that much?" I said, shocked.

"Yeah, pretty much" She said.

"Fuck… I've been selfish. I can't believe I let it get this bad… I just… It's Sam, and he just left without as much as a goodbye… You're right though; I need to stop this. I need to be myself again. I don't want you guys angry with me. I can't believe how I've been treating Blaine. I didn't even realise. I'm really sorry Santana" I said.

"You don't have to apologise to me. I don't really care. Say sorry to the ones you've actually been hurting" She said nonchalantly. "We should get back to the others."

"You go ahead, can you give me 5 minutes alone?" I asked her.

"I'll wait over there" She said as she pointed to a nearby bench.

I sat in silence for a moment before taking out my iPod and clicking on the song that I knew would help me at this moment.

**I'll sing it one last time for you****  
****Then we really have to go****  
****You've been the only thing that's right****  
****In all I've done****And I can barely look at you****  
****But every single time I do****  
****I know we'll make it anywhere****  
****Away from here****Light up, light up****  
****As if you have a choice****  
****Even if you cannot hear my voice****  
****I'll be right beside you, dear****Louder, louder****  
****And we'll run for our lives****  
****I can hardly speak, I understand****  
****Why you can't raise your voice to say****  
**

I began to tear up.

**To think I might not see those eyes****  
****Makes it so hard not to cry****  
****And as we say our long goodbyes****  
****I nearly do****Light up, light up****  
****As if you have a choice****  
****Even if you cannot hear my voice****  
****I'll be right beside you, dear****Louder, louder****  
****And we'll run for our lives****  
****I can hardly speak, I understand****  
****Why you can't raise your voice to say****Slower, slower****  
****We don't have time for that****  
****All I want is to find an easier way****  
****To get out of our little heads****Have heart, my dear****  
****We're bound to be afraid****  
****Even if it's just for a few days****  
****Making up for all this mess****Light up, light up****  
****As if you have a choice****  
****Even if you cannot hear my voice****  
****I'll be right beside you, dear**

The song finished as I wiped my eyes dry before getting up and walking to Santana.

/

We walked back into the room to find Sugar, Blaine and Puck watching tv.

"Hey guys, you all ready to go?" I asked as I smiled.

"Yeah! Are you ok? Santana didn't drug you did she?" Sugar said looking confused at my sudden happiness.

"No she didn't" I chuckled. "Guys, listen up for a sec. I don't want to make a big deal out of this. Santana made me realise that I haven't been treating any of you right lately. I've taken Sam's move hard, but I'm ok now. I'm getting over it. I just want to say that I'm so sorry for hurting you guys and I hope you can forgive me" I said.

"Of course we do! We're just glad you're ok!" Sugar said as she hugged me.

/

The five of us were having a great time at the karaoke bar. We all had been dancing around and singing for two hours now.

"Hey, any chance you could stay out with the girls for an extra hour? I was thinking Blaine and I could do with some 'alone' time" I whispered to Puck.

"Hot. What's in it for me though?" Puck said seductively as he winked..

"You're such a chancer. Maybe you'll get a three way kiss. But that's it! No more!" I said as I laughed.

"Hmmm, I'm in! Go have fun!" He said happily before moving over to dance with Sugar and Santana again.

I walked over to Blaine and grabbed his hand before whisking him out the door quickly.

"Ryan? What's wrong?" Blaine said, worrying.

"You're too sexy and I can't take it anymore" I said before leaning in and kissing him passionately.

"Faggots! Burn in hell!" a man across the street shouted over at us.

Blaine and I broke apart. Blaine looked like he was about to say something.

"Leave it Blaine. It's not worth it. Let's just go" I said as I pulled him the other way.

/

"That was... Wow" I said lazily as I lay next to Blaine.

"Yeah… Wow… I hope it's ok that we didn't go all the way. I'm just not ready for that, I've never done it before" Blaine said, sounding a little worried.

I leaned over and placed a tender kiss on his lips as he was talking mid-sentence.

"You don't need to apologise. I completely understand. I'm the one that needs to apologise. I've been a terrible boyfriend these last few weeks. I'm so sorry for how I've been acting. Just know that even if it seemed like I was unhappy, I would have been a million times worse if you weren't with me. You've been amazing and I'm sorry I haven't appreciated you properly." I said as I as looked at him sincerely.

"It's ok Ryan. I know you had a lot to deal with. I miss him too" He said.

I smiled a little before looking into Blaine's eyed.

"I love you" I said.

Blaine looked shocked for a moment before bursting into an expression of happiness and saying "I love you too".

/

_Wow, a lot has happened. But the Sam stuff; it's in the past. Can't change what has already happened. I have to look to the future and like I said, I'm gonna enjoy this year and try to have the best time with my best friends and my boyfriend._

I picked up the plec and put it back into its box before placing it on my desk and walking out the door.

/

**A/N:**** So this was originally supposed to be the last chapter of Year 2's story, but I decided that I preferred it as the opener to Year 3 :)**

**I'll be back as soon as possible with the next chapter but it may take a little longer than usual as I'm still trying to plan out this story and also am busy with college.**

**As always, reviews are very much appreciated and thanks for reading this story!**


	2. Lost!

**2: Lost?!**

Blaine, Puck, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, Artie and I were sitting in the cafeteria during lunch.

"Ugh, I'm so depressed. We're done for; Senior Year and we're a sinking ship. I'll never get into NYADA without winning Nationals" Rachel said before bowing her head.

"I hate to say it, but you're right" Mercedes said sadly.

"C'mon guys, we can get through this" Blaine said with a small smile.

"Easy for you to say, you've had three solos since we got back" Mercedes quipped.

"Blaine, as much as I like your optimism, the girls are right. Sam transferred. Lauren and Quinn quit. Santana was kicked out. What are we supposed to do now?" Kurt said.

"No one is gonna join" Puck added.

"Preach" Artie said with his signature hand motion.

"Look guys, trust me, we'll get through this eventually. Let's just keep persevering… Hang on, how come Sugar's not here?" I asked as I looked around the table.

"She said she needed to talk to Mr Schue about something" Blaine said as he secretly squeezed my hand under the table.

/

**The Choir Room:**

Mr Schue walked in slowly, looking very melancholy as he did so.

"Ok guys, I know we've had to deal with a few losses to the club since we came back, and unfortunately, we just lost one more; Sugar has left the club. Her father has paid Shelby Corcoran to come here and set up her own rival glee club." He said sadly.

"What?!" I asked angrily. "You can't be serious?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not, she has really left" Mr Schue said.

I remained silent for a moment before standing up and walking out.

/

"Sugar!" I shouted as I saw her at her locker. "What the fuck?!"

"Ryan I'm sorry I wanted to tell you guys myself but I was too afraid." She said as she cowered into her locker.

"So it's true? You're making your own glee club. How can you be such a traitor?" I asked angrily.

"Ryan, I'm so sorry. But do you know what it's like for me in glee club? I'm always overlooked and never get the chance to shine like everyone else. The only time I got to shine was the dance week last year, and the only reason is because you guys felt sorry for me at the time" She said.

"Sugar we all feel overlooked in glee club, aside from Rachel, Finn and Blaine, cause they get the most solos. It's been like that for two years now and believe me, I wish it was different but Mr Schue's decisions aren't gonna change!" I said.

"Well at least you have had _two _solos in a competition! I've had none! The only other person with no solos at a competition is Mike, and he can't sing!" Sugar said.

"Look, it's not about that. It's about the fact that you went behind our backs and betrayed us like this. And now of all times, with Sam, Quinn, Lauren and Santana all out of glee club! I never thought you would have done this to us…" I said angrily before walking away.

"Ryan, wait!" I heard Sugar shout from behind me.

I kept walking…

/

**Later that day:**

Blaine, Puck and I were sitting on my bed playing the Mario Kart.

"I just can't believe her" I said angrily.

"I'm pissed too dude, but I'm actually surprised it hasn't happened sooner. I love Sugar, but we all know she likes attention, and she really didn't get a lot in glee. Mr Schue always picks his golden three, and then goes to me, you, Mercedes, Artie, Britt, Santana or Kurt. After that it's Quinn, Tina, Sugar and Mike. I'm surprised Tina hasn't said something about it yet. She gets it even worse than Sugar" Puck said.

"Wait, who's the Golden three? Rachel, Finn and who?" Blaine said, looking confused.

"Uh, you Blaine" I said.

"Oh" Blaine said, looking a little guilty.

"I get that she wants to have her chance to shine. I'm all for that. I love her and want her to do well; but she did it in such a shady way" I said.

"Give her time; she'll realise who her true glee family is. It's not the same without all of us." Puck said. "So dudes, I wanted to talk to you about something… Quinn and Beth" He said.

_Shit, he hasn't mentioned Beth in months. He's finally ready to talk?_

"Yeah sure, what's up?" I said to him as I put the wiimote down.

"Uh, well I'm worried about her." He said timidly.

"Puck, I think we're all worried about her. After the prom/Finn/Rachel meltdown last year and now her being part of the skanks and quitting Glee; I think we're all definitely worried about her" I said.

"Oh shit, I forgot you guys weren't at the Booty Camp, Quinn re-joined Glee. She's not a skank anymore… But she told me something scary… She wants to try and get Beth back from Shelby" He said.

"Wait, what? How is that even possible?" I asked, looking shocked.

"Quinn wants to show Child Protective Services that Shelby is a bad mother. But she's not! I know I haven't talked about Beth, because it's really hard. But being with Shelby is what's best for her! She deserves better than the life Quinn and I could give her!" Puck said sadly.

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna tell someone about her?" I asked.

"I can't. Quinn is crazy right now. I can't risk it. I just need to watch out for her" He said a little angrily.

"Puck, do you think Quinn might have Post-Partum Depression?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"What's that?" Puck asked, looking confused.

"Basically after a woman has a child, sometimes she gets a bout of depression that can be really severe; to the point of thinking you don't love your own baby or leaving home or stuff like that" I added in.

"I think with all of the things Quinn has been through and how she has dealt with them, maybe she has it?" Blaine said.

"Maybe… I'm really worried about her guys… and Beth… This is really hard" He said.

"We'll help you out dude. Don't worry" I said as I patted his shoulder.

"Totally, we're a family after all" Blaine said happily.

/

Puck and Blaine had just left when my mam called me into the kitchen.

"What's up?" I asked as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Ryanie, you remember me telling you about the guy I've been seeing? Well we've been seeing one another for a year now, and I think it's time for you two to meet" She said.

"Oh yeah cool, of course." I said a little nervously.

_I really hope this guy is nice after all this…_

/

**The next day:**

Blaine and I were in the hallway at our lockers.

"So how come you want the glee club to go to the auditorium?" Blaine asked.

"It's a surprise." I said as I smiled.

Blaine smirked before leaning in a bit closer to me. Before I could lean in, I heard footsteps at the end of the hall. I jumped and spun back around to my locker to see that it was just a random Cheerio.

I turned back around before looking at Blaine guiltily. He looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry" I said sadly.

"It's ok… Ryan? Do you think it's time to come out soon? Your grandparents are gone home now. We wouldn't have to hide anymore" He said reassuringly.

"I-uh… I dunno… Oh shit, look at the time" I said as I looked at the clock on the wall. "We have to get to the auditorium!" I said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Oh-ok let's go" Blaine said a little too cheerfully.

/

I walked into the auditorium to see the club already on stage.

"You're late" Quinn said with a bitchface.

"Sorry guys, lost track of time." I said.

"So what are we doing here?" Rachel asked. "I'd rather not be reminded of how little people are left in our merry band of misfits" She said.

"Guys, look, what did we all join this club for? We joined for the music. If Santana, Lauren and Sugar forget that, then it's their loss. We've lost some people. But at the end of the day, the music is still here. Just because we're a little 'lost' right now doesn't mean we're done for. It just means we have to find our way back." I said.

"I agree" Blaine piped in.

"Me too" Puck said.

"Mmm-hmm" Mercedes added, hands on her hips as she did so.

"Preach" Artie said.

"Ryan's right guys, for some of us, this is our last year to shine and make our mark here. Let's not waste it by being depressed." Kurt said.

"We'll recruit new members. We'll use the band guys if we have to" Finn added.

"You know, you're right Ryan. But why did you call us to the auditorium to tell us this?" Rachel asked?

"What do we always do in the auditorium?" Quinn retorted as she rolled her eye.

"Ooh, a performance? What will we sing?" She replied excitedly.

"I have that one covered already" I smiled as I motioned to the band to start the song.

**Lost:**

**Rachel/Finn/Blaine/Ryan/Kurt/Puck/Quinn/Tina/Mercedes/Artie + Brittany/Mike dancing**

**Ryan/ Blaine:**

**Just because I'm losing****  
****Doesn't mean I'm lost**

**Doesn't mean I'll stop****  
****Doesn't mean I will cross******

**Quinn/Puck:**

**Just because I'm hurting****  
****Doesn't mean I'm hurt****  
****Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserve****  
****No better and no worse******

**Mercedes/Artie:**

**I just got lost****  
****Every river that I've tried to cross****  
****And every door I ever tried was locked****  
****Oh, and I'm just waiting 'till the shine wears off.******

**Kurt/Tina:**

**You might be a big fish****  
****In a little pond****  
****Doesn't mean you've won****  
****'Cause along may come****  
****A bigger one****  
**

**Finn/Rachel:**

**And you'll be lost****  
****Every river that you tried to cross****  
****Every gun you ever held went off****  
****Oh, and I'm just waiting 'till the firing starts****  
****Oh, and I'm just waiting 'till the shine wears off****  
****Oh, and I'm just waiting 'till the shine wears off******

**All:**

**Oh, and I'm just waiting 'till the shine wears off****  
****Oh, and I'm just waiting 'till the shine wears off.**

/

The whole club stayed in the auditorium for a little while before we decided to go home. I had to then rush home and get ready in a couple of minutes.

I sat down at the kitchen table just as I heard the doorbell rang. My mam rushed to the door, looking extremely nervous.

A moment later, she walked back into the room followed by a tall, well-built man with tight dark hair.

"Ryan, this is Michael" My mam said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Michael" I said as I shook his hand.

"Your mother has told me a lot about you. I'm glad we finally get to meet" He said as he smiled.

/

_The night is going really well. Michael is so nice!_

"So, if you don't mind me asking, are you divorced?" I asked inquisitively.

"I am yes; my ex-wife and I divorced 4 years ago." He said.

"Ok and you don't have any kids do you? I forgot to ask sooner" I asked.

Michael and my mam shared a look before my mam continued.

"Well, Ryan, we weren't sure how to tell you; but since you ask, Yes, Michael has one child. His ex-wife and he adopted her when she was a baby. She actually goes to your school." My mam said a little nervously.

"What? Really? Who is she?" I asked, extremely shocked.

"Ryan, my full name is Michael Cohen; and my daughter is Tina Cohen-Chang."

/

**A/N:**** Ah, what? Anyone shocked? No? Just me? Ok then…**

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. College has been extremely hectic :( **

**I'll be back asap with the next chapter! Thank you all for the great reviews and I hope you continue to read, review and most importantly, like my story! :)**


	3. Family Portrait

**3: Family Portrait**

_Tina. Tina Cohen-fucking-Chang… Is my mam's boyfriend's daughter…? She could become my step-sister… What the fuck is happening. This year is so fucking fucked up and confusing. Sam leaves the states. Sugar quits glee. Tina could eventually be my fucking sister… WHAT THE FUC IS HAPPENING?_

_/_

"Tina? Wow, that was… unexpected" Blaine said as we walked with Puck towards the choir room.

"Yeah… We're having dinner tonight; just the four of us" I said slowly, as I tried to let the words sink in.

"So you guys could become brother and sister? Have you guys even talked before?" Puck asked inquisitively.

"Of course we have, but we're not close or anything. This is weird. I feel so awkward. I should talk to her. No I shouldn't-wait, yes; yes I will. Wait, no!" I said as I began to panic.

"Ryan, relax. Tina is lovely. I'm sure she'll be fine with this and welcome you with open arms. Who doesn't love you?" Blaine said as he tried to calm me down with a smile.

"Uh Finn, Quinn, maybe Mike and Artie, probably Sugar right now too" I said quickly.

"Dude, calm the fuck down. We're here" Puck said before pushing me into the choir room.

"Good luck" Blaine whispered to me before running to his seat with Puck.

I looked over to a group consisting of Mercedes, Artie, Mike and Brittany, but no Tina… _Odd._

A few moments later Tina walked into the choir room and sat down in the corner at the back of the room. I walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hey Tina, I thought we should ta-" I said before being cut off by her.

"Don't even try talking to me. Leave me alone" She hissed angrily before turning her attention to Mr Schue as he began to write on the board.

/

**After Glee Club:**

"Fuck, Tina sounds hardcore… I've never heard her angry before" Puck said, looking bewildered.

"Obviously she's having trouble dealing with this… Maybe just give her time" Blaine said optimistically.

"He can't really do anything else when she won't talk to him-shit Quinn's on her way to Shelby's! I need to go now and clean up her mess" Puck said before starting up the hallway in a sprint.

"I'm worried about him" I said sadly as I looked back to Blaine.

"Me too… But I think we both know Puck by now; when he wants to talk, he will. He knows we're here" Blaine said happily.

/

**Later that night:**

"So Tina, your dad has told me a lot about you. How's school? I'm sure you know all the dirt on Ryan in glee club" My mam joked as we sat down on the table facing Tina and Michael.

"Actually, he's just whiny and no, I don't do anything in glee club, before you ask" She said without looking up from her food.

"Tina, behave" Michael said quietly. "So Ryan how was your day? I've been meaning to ask you, I know you like glee club, are you planning on following that route in terms of a career, like Tina wants to?" He asked.

"Um, well I'm still not completely sure. I know that I love performing on stage with my friends. But to be honest, I'm not sure if I'd be suited for a performing career. There's a lot of bigger and bolder personalities in glee for that. Maybe something behind the scenes, like music production, or working in a recording studio… All Ii know is it will have something to do with music" I said.

"You think it's unrealistic to be a performer? See Tina, that's what I've been trying to explain to you" He said.

Tina simply ignored him aside from a small huff of exasperation.

/

The rest of the dinner remained fairly quiet, aside from small talk swapped between my mam and Michael. Before we got up to leave, Michael stood up, walked over to where my mam was sitting and kneeled down.

_HOLY SHIT._

"Claire, I know this may not be as romantic as you'd hoped. But right now, I couldn't be happier. You've changed my life for the better. The time we've spent together has been the happiest time of my life. Now that I've seen how we can be, I can't hold it in any longer. I love you. Will you marry me?"

My mam looked teary eyed before happily saying "yes" and hugging Michael.

"Wow mam, congratulations!" I said before hugging her and shaking Michael's hand.

"Thanks Ryan. Tina, what do you think?" He asked happily before looking over to her empty seat.

"I'll be in the car" She muttered as we heard the front door close.

"I'll go talk to her, you guys celebrate" I said.

/

"So what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked as I stood outside the car and looked in the window as she sat with a stoic expression, arms crossed and staring out the window.

"I don't need you. We don't need you." She said plainly before looking away.

"… Fine. You know what? I don't need _you_ either. But guess what? We're gonna be stuck with each other now. So you come to me when you decide to grow up!" I said angrily before walking back into the house.

/

**The Next Day:**

**Momma please stop crying, I can't stand the sound****  
****Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down****  
****I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed****  
****I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said******

**You fight about money, 'bout me and my brother****  
****And this I come home to, this is my shelter****  
****It ain't easy growing up in World War III****  
****Never knowing what love could be, you'll see****  
****I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family******

**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?****  
****I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything****  
****Can we work it out? Can we be a family?****  
****I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave******

**Daddy please stop yellin', I can't stand the sound****  
****Make mama stop cryin', 'cause I need you around****  
****My mama she loves you, no matter what she says, its true****  
****I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you, too******

**I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away****  
****Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way****  
****It ain't easy growin' up in World War III****  
****Never knowin' what love could be, well I've seen****  
****I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family******

**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?****  
****I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything****  
****Can we work it out? Can we be a family?****  
****I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave******

**In our family portrait, we look pretty happy****  
****Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally****  
****I don't wanna have to split the holidays****  
****I don't want two addresses****  
****I don't want a step-brother anyways****  
****And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name******

**In our family portrait we look pretty happy****  
****We look pretty normal, let's go back to that****  
****In our family portrait we look pretty happy****  
****Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally******

**In our family portrait we look pretty happy****  
****(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)****  
****We look pretty normal, let's go back to that****  
****(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything)****  
****In our family portrait we look pretty happy****  
****(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)****  
****Let's play pretend act and like it comes so naturally****  
****(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)****  
****In our family portrait we look pretty happy****  
****(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)****  
****We look pretty normal, let's go back to that****  
****(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)******

**Daddy don't leave****  
****Daddy don't leave****  
****Daddy don't leave****  
****Turn around please****  
****Remember that the night you left you took my shining star?****  
****Daddy don't leave****  
****Daddy don't leave****  
****Daddy don't leave****  
****Don't leave us here alone******

**Mom will be nicer****  
****I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother****  
****Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner****  
****I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right****  
****I'll be your little girl forever****  
****I'll go to sleep at night**

Tina finished singing as her mind was brought back to the choir room and she sat back down beside Mike.

"Wow Tina, that was… emotional. Is everything ok?" Mr Schue asked.

"I'm fine, I just needed to get that off my chest" She said plainly.

_I can practically feel her eyes burning into my back, petty bitch. Fuck this._

/

**The Next Day:**

Guys, Ryan has a song he wants to sing for us.

"Thanks Mr Schue. I just want to say something before I do… My mam is an exceptional person. She raised me alone, paid the bills and still stayed optimistic. She was put through hell my father. I don't even care about what I'm about to say. My dad is a cunt (several glee members gasped)… Anyways… My mam got through all of that and she has finally found someone she can be happy with, and who treats her right. My point is, now that she's finally happy, a certain person needs to get over herself and learn to be happy for not only my mam, but her own freaking dad! Anyways, on to the song" I said before anyone had a chance to speak.

**She was so young with such innocent eyes****  
****She always dreamt of a fairytale life****  
****And all the things your money can't buy****  
****She thought daddy was a wonderful guy****  
****Then, suddenly, things seemed to change****  
****It was the moment she took on his name****  
****He took his anger out on her face****  
****She kept all of her pain locked away******

**Oh mother, we're stronger****  
****From all of the tears you have shed****  
****Oh mother, don't look back****  
****'Cause he'll never hurt us again******

**So, mother, I thank you****  
****For all you've done and still do****  
****You got me, I got you****  
****Together we always pull through****  
****We always pull through****  
****We always pull through****  
****Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother******

**It was the day that he turned on his kids****  
****That she knew she just had to leave him****  
****So many voices inside of her head****  
****Saying over and over and over****  
****'You deserve much more than this.'******

**She was so sick of believing the lies and trying to hide****  
****Covering the cuts and bruises (cuts and bruises)****  
****So tired of defending her life; she could have died****  
****Fighting for the lives of her children******

**Oh mother, we're stronger****  
****From all of the tears you have shed (all of the tears you have shed)****  
****Oh mother, don't look back****  
****'Cause he'll never hurt us again (He'll never hurt us again)******

**So, mother, I thank you (thank you)****  
****For all that you've done and still do (still do)****  
****You got me, I got you****  
****(Yeah, you got me, and I got you)****  
****Together we always pull through****  
****We always pull through****  
****We always pull through****  
****Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother******

**All of your life you have spent****  
****Burying hurt and regret****  
****But, mama, he'll never touch us again******

**For every time he tried to break you down****  
****Just remember who's still around****  
****It's over, and we're stronger****  
****And we'll never have to go back again******

**Oh mother, we're stronger****  
****From all of the tears you have shed****  
****Oh mother, don't look back (Oh mother, don't look back again)****  
****'Cause he'll never hurt us again****  
****('Cause he'll never hurt us again)******

**So, mother, I thank you (And I thank you for everything you've done)****  
****For all that you've done and still do (Together we always move on)****  
****You got me, I got you (You got me, I got you)****  
****Together we always pull through (always pull through)****  
****We always pull through****  
****We always pull through**

I sat back down as some of the guys clapped, while some other half-heartedly did so, not knowing entirely how to act. I could still feel her eyes burning into the back of my head…

/

**Later That Day:**

Blaine and I were lying on the couch in his den as we watched Harry Potter.

"I'm so proud of what you did today. It was so brave, laying your emotions out on the table like that. Tina would be crazy not to give you guys a chance, especially after that" Blaine said.

"Awh thanks, but I dunno. Obviously she's taking her parents' divorce hard… even though it was about 4 years ago. We'll just have to wait and see I suppose" I said a little sadly.

"Hmm… Have you spoken to Sugar yet?" He asked.

"Nah. I need time for that one. She really pissed me off… Ugh I need some positive stuff to happen… Can I be honest? I really miss Sam" I said a little sadly.

"Me too." Blaine said, trying to hide a look of hurt.

"Not like that… I mean, he was a huge part of my life and of course I'll always miss him in that way a bit… But I mean in a friend way. I miss being able to talk about pokémon and x-men with him… It's a fantasy; something to escape away from all our problems" I said.

"You know you could re-add him on facebook? We all did" He said.

"No, not after how he acted. I can't" I said.

"I understand… You know, I don't really know that much about that stuff. But I'd learn for you" Blaine said with a cheeky smile.

"Ugh, you adorable little puppy; I love you" I said before giving him a kiss.

Blaine smiled dreamily in response before looking a little serious.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. You changed the subject last time. Honestly, now that your grandparents are back in Ireland, do you not think it's time to come out anytime soon?" Blaine asked.

I sighed before replying. "I dunno… I-uh… I just don't think I'm ready" I said.

"But you've had two boyfriends now. Most guys who aren't ready to come out haven't even had one" He said.

"Look, I just don't think I can Blaine" I said sadly.

"Ryan, please explain why. I'm here to help" He said.

"Look let's just forget it. I'm not ready. I don't wanna talk about it." I said before standing up and beginning to pace.

"Ryan, your grandparent's aren't here anymore? What's stopping you from being yourself? Why?-"

"Because I'm scared! I'm fucking terrified of how the shitheads and wankers in school will say and do when they find out. I don't want to do what Kurt had to last year! You saw how that guy acted during the summer on the trip. He didn't celebrate us being ourselves. No; he called us fucking faggots and that we should burn in hell!" I said as I got angrier and the tears began to form.

Blaine sighed before walked over and wrapping his arms around me. The sense of comfort and warmth helped to calm me down as I cried.

After a minute, Blaine took my hand and lead me to the couch.

"Ryan, I know you're scared. You were brought up in a place that taught you that being gay was a sin. You come here and actually get beaten up and have slushees thrown over you. It's not easy. But no one ever said life was easy. What someone in our situation needs is a group of people that will love you and support you unconditionally; you have that. You have your mom, Puck, Sugar (even if you're fighting right now), Santana, and all of glee club. And you have me, and I will never let anyone hurt you. I love you too much to let that happen" He said.

"You're right…" I said quietly.

"I was wrong to force you into this. You come out when you're ready" He said.

"No Blaine, you're right. This was the push I needed. I need to be myself. I need to stop being scared. I'm gonna have to deal with shitty people, but so does everyone. I have you and all the guys to support me… I will. I'll come out, but you need to help me do it" I said timidly.

"Of course. I'll stand by you no matter what. I'm yours, proudly so" He said as he held my hand tight.

"You're too good for me, you know that" I said before hugging him tightly.

"Shut up and kiss me" Blaine said happily before leaning n once again.

/

**A/N:**** So here's another chapter for all you lovely people!**

**If you have any idea/critiques feel free to let me know! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**And now, on a sadder note, as some of you who have followed this series know, Girls Aloud are my absolute favourite band… and on Wednesday, March 20****th**** 2013, after 10 years together, they broke up. For me, this news is just… devastating. I think that I'm going to possibly incorporate a Girls Aloud tribute into the series in the future. As a loyal Alouder (fan name) till the very end, I think it would be a disservice to them if I didn't (I know they'll never see any of this but I just love them that much).**

**Anyways, if anyone knows Girls Aloud let me know some songs you'd like to be done. Ideas on how to incorporate it into the storyline would also be nice :)**


	4. Not Alone

**4: Not Alone**

"She better not come near me right now. I swear to god. I can't believe this" I said as I looked at Sugar angrily from across the cafeteria. "And nobody mention Miss Tina Cohen-bitch please. It's bad enough she's moving in next week" I said.

"I can't believe Mercedes really defected. Sugar's splitting up the club" Blaine said sadly.

"Guys I'm pissed too. But just remember; those guys feel neglected and they want their chance to shine." Puck said.

"You're right Puck, I know that. But I'm still pissed." I said.

"It doesn't even feel like glee anymore. People keep leaving. And Finn; what the hell is his problem? Everytime I say something he's on me! I can't even speak in glee anymore!" Blaine said angrily.

"He's jealous dude. Thus year, Rachel and you have pretty much become the two leads. He's not getting as many solos and duets with Rachel and he's really jealous. Just give hime time and if he doesn't calm down. Tell him to back off because for two whole years, he had most of the solos" Puck said.

"Jesus, you've become really insightful lately" I said.

"I think its Beth's influence on me. She's really amazing guys" He said happily.

"I'm glad you're handling it so well Puck… So I have some news… I'm gonna come out." I said.

"Seriously? That's great dude! When?" Puck asked happily.

"I'm gonna help do it in glee club on Wednesday." Blaine said as he smiled.

"Well count me in! I'll be up there with you. Do you think we should tell Sugar to come?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, maybe I should." I said.

/

"Yes mammy, they think I'm a leprechaun and the Santana girl forced me to trick Brittany into leaving the singing choir group. Yes like in mass. Ok, I love you too, bye, b-b-b-b-b-bye" A strangely familiar voice said as I walked down the hall.

I spun around to see a young looking guy dressed head to toe in green at one of the lockers.

_He's Irish. The accent is from up north, but he talks like my granddad… What the fuck did he just say though? _

"Hey, what did you just say about Santana and Brittany?" I asked him seriously as I walked up to him. He was slightly taller than me but looked a lot less strong and intimidating.

"Oh, uh, is that an Irish accent I hear? Are you from Dublin? You must be Ryan Casey. Finn Hudson told me about you. It's a pleasure!" He said as he held out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm sorry but I'll get to that later. What did you say about Britt and Santana? They left the glee club?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Oh yes, Santana got me to tell Brittany to quit, as she thinks I'm a leprechaun and I want to get her Pot O'Gold! They're performing in the auditorium now I think" He said.

I ran to the auditorium before he had a chance to speak again.

/

**Candyman!**

Sugar, Santana, Mercedes, Britt and two other girls had just finished the song as Shelby stood up and began to clap. Mr Schue and Finn were sitting in the audience.

"What the fuck!" I shouted as I stormed down to the stage.

"Ryan?!" Sugar squealed, looking extremely shocked, then guilty.

"How the hell could you do this? This is your last year here! You're all leaving the family that supported you for two fucking years just so you can steal all the attention?" I said angrily.

"Oh hell no, look, I like you Ryan, but you don't get how it feels being pushed to the back so Blaine and Berry can have yet another solo!" Mercedes said.

"Are you for real? Yes I do! I get the same amount of solos as you! Hardly any! But do I go and desert everyone in the club? No!" I said.

"Stop the violence" Brittany said quietly.

"Ugh Irish, just stop. You're not changing our minds. Why can't we be the stars for once. Like you said, this is mine, Britt's and Aretha's last year. We want to shine for once. I'm sure we could break our 'girls only' rule for you if you wanted to join. You're kinda one anyway" She said as she smirked.

"No. I have something I like to call loyalty… So Sugar, you're being quiet. Feeling guilty?" I asked angrily.

"Ryan I'm so sorry. Ms Corcoran and I promised that we wouldn't recruit anyone from glee club. I wanted my chance to shine. Mercedes, Santana and Brittany joined of their own free will! I'm sorry Ryan but I couldn't sit in the background anymore. I want my chance to shine! And so do the girls! Please forgive me, you're my BMA" Sugar said as she began to tear up.

I remained silent for a moment before slowly walking over to Sugar and hugging her.

"I forgive you. I get it. I'm just sad that we're not gonna have you, or Santana or any of you girls in glee everyday. We've been together for two years. It's just sad" I said.

"You better bring it at Sectionals, because we're gonna be fierce, femme and _fe-_nomenal." Santana said as she hugged me too.

"Truce?" Mercedes said.

"Truce… No more fighting. We'll all get along, even if we're competing against each other. I want you guys to come to glee club in two days. I;m not telling you what for. Just come" I said.

"Ok, we promise! I'm so happy! I missed you BMA!" Sugar said before hugging me once again.

/

**The Next Day:**

Rory had just finished singing his audition song. He was standing in front of the small group of us, wearing a full outfit of lime, emerald and dark green.

"Oh boy oh boy thank you for letting me join your glee club. My friend Finn Hudson told me that it'll feel like mass back home! Mr Schue, here's a lucky clover for you!" He said before sitting down next to me.

"Ryan Casey. It's great to finally talk to a fellow Irish person. Will you be my friend?" He asked with a smile.

"Uh, sure Rory" I said as I managed a small smile.

_Jesus, he's so naïve… and he's such an Irish stereotype… No Ryan; stop. Hold your tongue. Don't slag him. He's new. Be nice…_

"Here's a lucky four leaved clover Ryan!" He said happily.

_Oh god, I don't think I can handle listening to him for long…_

/

**The Next Day:**

I stood in the middle of the choir room as the glee club + Troubletones sat watching me, and Blaine, Puck and Sugar sat on and around the piano.

"So you guys are probably wondering why we're all here together… I know that we're technically 'enemies' right now… But at the end of the, we're family. We may fight. Some of us may actually not even like each other _(Finn and I looked at each other, and then Tina and I did so). _But at the end of the day we are a family and we support each other and I wanted you all to be hear when I said this… For me especially, I need a family right now." I said.

"Ryan, before you continue… There's something I have to say, in song… I wrote it myself. Listen carefully…" Blaine said before beginning to play.

**Not Alone:**

**I've been alone****  
****Surrounded by darkness****  
****I've seen how heartless****  
****The world can be******

**I've seen you crying****  
****You felt like it's hopeless****  
****I'll always do my best****  
****To make you see******

**Baby, you're not alone****  
****Cause you're here with me****  
****And nothing's ever gonna bring us down****  
****Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you****  
****And you know it's true****  
****It don't matter what'll come to be****  
****Our love is all we need to make it through******

**Now I know it ain't easy****  
****But it ain't hard trying****  
****Every time I see you smiling****  
****And I feel you so close to me****  
****And you tell me******

**Baby, you're not alone****  
****Cause you're here with me****  
****And nothing's ever gonna bring us down****  
****Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you****  
****And you know it's true****  
****It don't matter what'll come to be****  
****Our love is all we need to make it through******

**I still have trouble****  
****I trip and stumble****  
****Trying to make sense of things sometimes****  
****I look for reasons****  
****But I don't need 'em****  
****All I need is to look in your eyes****  
****And I realize******

**Baby I'm not alone****  
****Cause you're here with me****  
****And nothing's ever gonna take us down****  
****Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you****  
****And you know it's true****  
****It don't matter what'll come to be****  
****Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh******

**Cause you're here with me****  
****And nothing's ever gonna bring us down****  
****Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you****  
****And you know it's true****  
****It don't matter what'll come to be****  
****You know our love is all we need****  
****Our love is all we need to make it through**

I couldn't help but tear up a little bit… I walked over to Blaine and gave him a tight hug before grabbing his hand and walking back to the centre of the room with him.

Several members in glee looked shocked, some confused, others simply smiled.

Puck and Sugar stood beside me. Sugar took my other hand as Puck held onto my shoulder.

_This is your moment Ryan. This is it. Be yourself. Be brave._

"So yeah… I'm gay. And I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world; Mr Blaine Anderson… I know some of you may have known already. Or some may have had no idea… The only reason it took me so long to tell you all is because of my family. They hate gay people, aside from my mam… she knows. My family, if they had found out about me they would have disowned me, or worse… When I was in Ireland, I thought that I would never be able to be myself. But then I moved here, and I met all of you amazing people, my new family. You thought me to love and accept myself even if no one else does. I know I'm gonna have to face bullies and assholes out there with a lot worse than a slushee… But I don't care, because as Blaine pointed out to me, I have the most amazing support system in the world… So I just wanna say thank you to all of you (even if we are in a bit of a divide right now), for giving me the courage to be myself… and for hopefully accepting me for who I am." I said before looking over to Mr Schue and the rest of the glee club.

"I'm really proud of you Ryan… That was really brave of you" Mr Schue said.

"I'm glad you can finally be yourself Ryan" Kurt said happily.

"You're a unicorn too?" Britt asked, looking confused.

"Go Irish" Santana said, looking almost proud.

"Good for you Ryan" Mercedes said happily. Mike, Quinn ad Artie all nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Well, Ryan, I must say, I'm shocked. But I'm glad you are finally able to be yourself. If you need any help I know the name of a great therapist my dads know" Rachel said.

"My lucky four leaved clover must be helping you Ryan Casey" Rory said oddly.

"You couldn't tell?" Tina said sarcastically.

"I mean, you get a little too into those Lady GaGa costumes" Finn commented.

"You want me to shove one of those GaGa costumes up your ass Finn? Either one of say anything bad about Ryan and you have me to deal with" Puck said.

"Us too" Santana said as she linked pinkies with Britt.

"And us!" Sugar said as she pointed to Blaine and herself.

"Thanks guys" I said as I smiled and ignored Tina and Finn's comments. "So just to warn you all, even though we're divided, I'm swearing right now to have a duet with all of you. So anyone who hasn't sung with me before, get ready. Even you Finn, Tina." I said happily.

"I just wanna congratulate you again Ryan. Guys, this is the kind of example we should be setting; that we are a family and even when we're divided, we're still a unit. I think we should take advantage of us all being together for one last time before we're divided again. To the auditorium!" Mr Schue said happily.

"I have the perfect song." I said.

/

**Human:**

**Ryan:**

**I did my best to notice****  
****When the call came down the line**

**Blaine****:  
****Up to the platform of surrender****  
****I was broad but I was kind**

**Puck:****  
****And sometimes I get nervous****  
****When I see an open door**

**Kurt****:  
****Close your eyes****  
****Clear your heart******

**Rory:**

**Cut the cord******

**Finn/Rachel:**

**Are we human?****  
****Or are we denser?****  
****My sign is vital****  
****My hands are cold****  
****And I'm on my knees****  
****Looking for the answer****  
****Are we human?****  
****Or are we dancer?******

**Santana:**

**Pay my respects to grace and virtue****  
****Send my condolences to good**

**Brittany****:  
****Give my regards to soul and romance****  
****They always did the best they could**

**Tina****:  
****And so long to devotion****  
****You taught me everything I know**

**Quinn****:  
****Wave goodbye****  
****Wish me well******

**Mike:**

**You got to let me go******

**Mercedes/Artie:**

**Are we human?****  
****Or are we denser?****  
****My sign is vital****  
****My hands are cold****  
****And I'm on my knees****  
****Looking for the answer****  
****Are we human?****  
****Or are we dancer?****  
**

**Ryan/Brittany:**

**Will your system be alright****  
****Sugar/Puck:**

**When you dream of home tonight?****  
****Artie/Tina:**

**There is no message we're receiving****  
****Kurt/Quinn:**

**Let me know is your heart still beating?******

**Rachel/Blaine:**

**Are we human?****  
****Or are we dancer?****  
****My sign is vital****  
****My hands are cold****  
****And I'm on my knees****  
****Looking for the answer******

**Mike/Rory:**

**You got to let me know******

**Finn/Mercedes:**

**Are we human?****  
****Or are we denser?****  
****My sign is vital****  
****My hands are cold****  
****And I'm on my knees****  
****Looking for the answer****  
****Are we human?****  
****Or are we dancer?******

**Sugar:**

**Are we human?****  
****Or are we dancer?******

**All:**

**Are we human****  
****Or are we dancer?**

We all cheered as the song finished and ran to the seats to give Mr Schue a group hug.

/

"I'm so proud of Ryan. You ready?" Blaine asked as we reached the auditorium door.

"As I'll ever be… I couldn't have done it without you… I love you" I said as I held out my hand and pushed the doors open into the hall.

_The looks are new… They'll take a while to get used to._

We walked down the halls until we reached our lockers. We stayed there for a few minutes to get our books before beginning to walk again to go home.

We slowly walked around the corner only to be hit with a blistering wave of sheer freezing cold; dripping down my hair, to my face and neck, down my t-shirt, down my pants… everywhere. My eyes burned as I wiped them clean before opening them and seeing Blaine also covered in the red slush.

I turned around to see two guys from the hockey team walking in the opposite direction as they threw two empty cups on the ground before shouting "Fags" and then veering round the next corner.

/

**A/N:**** Just wanna say thank you again for your continued support and the great review I get to read from some of you every chapter! :)**


	5. Firsts

**5: Firsts**

_So they're moving in today… Great… Of course she has to be the one person that hates me more than Finn Hudson._

_/_

"Ok that's the last box. Thanks for the help Ryan. It's going to be useful having another strong set of hands around the house!" Michael said as he smiled and helped me place the last heavy box into the hall. "Would you mind putting that box into Tina's room? Mike must have missed it" He asked a little timidly.

"Of course, but are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

"No, but she'll have to come around eventually. Maybe if she sees you trying to help her, she'll warm up to this whole idea" He said, looking a little disheartened.

/

"Hey you forgot one box downstairs, where will I put it?" I asked as I slowly walked into the room, eyes blocked by the giant and heavy box in my hands.

I heard a shriek before hearing a loud thud. I placed the box down to see Mike lying face down on the ground while Tina fixed her messy hair. "Get out!" She shrieked in an ear-splittingly shrill screech.

I ran out of the room before she had a chance to throw anything.

/

**An hour later:**

I sat near my door while listening intently, hoping to hear some movement in the hall outside. A few moments later, I heard the door open.

I quietly opened the door to see Mike walking towards the stairs.

"Pssst!" I whispered as loud as I could. Mike turned around quickly, looking confused. I motioned for him to come over. After a moment of confusion, he turned back around and walked quietly to my room.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened with Tina earlier. She said she had no more boxes left" Mike said, looking guilty.

"No worries… I was just wondering if I could talk to you about Tina. I know she's your girlfriend and you mightn't want to talk to the 'enemy', but I could use some help" I said.

"Nah dude, I'll help. I like you and I know Tina does too. But her parent's divorce has been really hard on her. Don't say this to anyone, but it's the reason she dressed Goth in freshman year. She was finally starting to accept it but then she found out about your mom and her dad. It's really hitting her hard" He said sadly.

"Yeah I thought so… But the thing is, we haven't done anything wrong. We welcomed her with open arms and she's still treating us like shit! It's not fair. I don't know how we're supposed to make her see sense" I said sadly.

"I don't really know yet, but I'll think of a few things ok. Maybe we should sing a duet in glee club? Now that I'm confident with my singing abilities I think we could do a great song with great choreography and maybe when she sees us singing together, it'll help her warm up to the idea of everyone getting along?" Mike said.

"That's a great idea actually" I said.

"Mike! Where are you?" Tina shouted as we heard her footsteps going down the stairs.

"Shit, you better go. Pretend you were in the bathroom. First door on the left. I'll text you and we'll sort this out" I said.

"Thanks Ryan" He said before sneaking out the door quietly.

/

**A Few Days Later:  
**

Kurt, Puck and I were sitting in the food court at the mall.

"Ugh I hate that Sugar is always so busy now with Troubletones rehearsal" I said.

"At this rate, they're gonna beat us in a heartbeat" Puck said.

"Let's not be depressed today. Ryan, where's Blaine?" Kurt asked inquisitively.

"Oh, he's having a coffee with the new leader from the warblers; said he wanted tips or something" I said casually.

"Wait, you don't mean Sebastian Smythe, do you?" Kurt asked, suddenly looking serious.

"Uh, yeah Ii think that was it?" I said, trying to remember.

"Ryan, I met Sebastian when I was at Dalton. He was on a private tour of the place one day before he decided whether to transfer there or not. He's horrible. He came up to me, insulted me and then bragged about all the men he's slept with" Kurt said, looking worried.

"Wait, you don't think Blaine is…" I said, beginning to worry.

"Dude, Blaine's loves you. I think what Kurt means is, maybe Sebastian is looking to try it on with Blaine" Puck added.

Just then, my phone beeped.

"It's a text from Blaine; says Sebastian wants us to go to the gay bar in west Lima tomorrow" I said.

"Scandals? Ryan you should go. Play Sebastian at his own game" Kurt said.

"Oh, I dunno if a gay bar is my thing" I said.

"C'mon dude. You've never tried it before! Tell you what; Kurt and I will come to. I'll get us some fake IDs" Puck said.

"Yeah, ok. Let's do this"

/

**The next night:**

Blaine, Puck, Kurt and I walked into the dark, crowded bar as a tall, slim, brown haired guy in a rugby shirt walked up and hugged Blaine.

"So glad you made it!" He said as he winked. "Who are your friends?" He asked slyly.

"Well this is Kurt, that's Puck, and this is Ryan, my boyfriend." Blaine said with a smile as he leaned in tight against me.

"The pleasure's all yours" He said quietly with a smile as he shook my hand before whisking Blaine off to the dancefloor.

_Jesus, we've been here for two minutes and it's already so clear that Kurt and Puck were right… I'm gonna punch the little twat._

"I'll go get you a drink. Don't let him get to you" Kurt said before walking to the bar,

Puck and I slowly walked to the dancefloor to join Blaine and Sebastian.

Sebastian was clearly trying to dance closer to Blaine, but everytime he did; Blaine moved or turned in a different direction.

I jumped in between them before grabbing Blaine from behind.

"You know what the best thing about being here is?" I asked as I spun him around till he faced me.

"What?" Blaine asked happily.

"I get to do this whenever I want" I said before leaning in and kissing him.

After a few minutes, I could practically _feel_ Blaine's excitement, so I parted.

"Hey!" Blaine said, looking disappointed.

"If you don't stop I think one of us is gonna have a big problem downstairs" I said as I winked. "You wanna go get a drink? Kurt got us a seat. Puck's over there now" I said as I looked over.

"Sure babe" Blaine said dreamily.

"You'll never guess who I was just talking to; Dave Karofsky!" Kurt said, looking shocked.

"No way? How is he?" I asked.

"He's really good, actually. I'm happy for him" Kurt said happily before looking serious. "So Sebastian had some words with Puck…"

"What did he say?" Blaine asked happily, unaware of the hostility we had towards him.

"He told me I'm not a real gay. I knocked up a girl and I'm just a washed-up whore who wants what I can get" Puck said angrily as he sat in the corner, arms crossed.

"That fucking little cunt" I said angrily.

"Wait, maybe he didn't mean it like that?" Blaine asked, looking confused.

"Oh no, he meant it like that. Sebastian is shady. Kurt has met him before; he's a whore who sleeps with a new guy every night. He's insulted Puck. And he's insulting me by trying to get with you" I said angrily.

"I-uh, I didn't know about any of that. Shit, I'm sorry" Blaine said, looking guilty

"You have nothing to be sorry about babe. But right now I'm doing what's best for us and telling him to stay the fuck away" I said angrily.

"I'm coming with you" Blaine said, as he held my hand.

/

"Stay away from all of us, we don't you anywhere near us" I said angrily as Blaine and I reached Sebastian.

"Fun. Well I don't need to be around you guys anyway. A threesome could have been on the cards, but it seems Blaine needs to get his eyes tested, he forgot to mention the round face and Stephen Hawking level of hotness" Sebastian retorted.

"I'm sorry, we don't speak bitch" I said.

"How dare you day that to him" Blaine said angrily.

"You have as much sex appeal as a baby penguin. And as for the gay fairy and mohawked fake over there; they're just hopeless" He added.

"Don't you have a bathroom to get fucked in? Just don't sit down after it mate, with the amount of guys you meet I'm surprised you can still stand straight. Anyways, see ya whore!" I said before whisking Blaine back towards our table.

When we walked back we saw something extremely unexpected. Kurt and Puck; _kissing_.

"Um… what do you say we go dance some more babe?" I whispered.

"Yeah, sure, but don't kiss me. The way you stood up to Sebastian- Let's just say I can't take much more 'excitement'" He said before me to the dancefloor.

/

"So this was a crazy night" I said happily as I enjoyed my sixth drink.

"I love you so much baby! Why am I more drunk than you?" Blaine said excitedly.

"Cause you're a cute little munchkin compared to me" I said before laughing at the pouty face he made and kissing him.

"Yo dudes, where've you been?" I heard Puck say from behind me. I turned around to see Kurt walking slowly behind him.

"Uh, We decided to give you two some, uh, alone time… We waited it out by drinking!" Ii said happily.

"Um, Ryan I'm getting tired, I think I'm gonna go. Are you guys ready?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah sure!" I said happily.

"Awh but I wanna drink some more!" Blaine said with a frown.

"Dude, listen I really need to talk to you tomorrow ok" Puck whispered to me as he held me back for a moment.

/

Kurt had just dropped Blaine and I off at Blaine's house. We walked into the dark and quiet house. His parents were on a business trip, _again._

We slowly walked upstairs and into Blaine's bedroom before jumping on the bed and beginning to cuddle.

"Kiss me. I love you" Blaine said before rolling on top of me.

"God, you're so fucking gorgeous" I said before kissing him.

"I love it when you swear. It's so hot" Blaine said.

I couldn't help but giggle at the thought… With the amount I curse, Blaine must be 'excited' a lot….

"Ryan, let's just do it! I want you. I want you so bad" He said in between kisses.

"But I thought you wanted to wait? Have it be all romantic?" I asked.

"Who cares where we are. It's all about us, and you're the love of my life, and I'm ready to be with you. Baby, I want you" Blaine said lustfully.

I listened intently, letting each lust and love filled word latch onto to my inner brain before letting it sink in for a moment.

_I'm the love of his life._

"I want you too" I said before leaning over and kissing him again.

/

**A/N:** **It's really late right now so there could be a few extra grammatical errors than usual. Let me know if there are any major ones!**

**Part 2 of this chapter to come ASAP!**


	6. Regret

**6: Regret**

**The Next Morning:**

Blaine slowly began to stir as I carried in a tray with some orange juice, and a full Irish breakfast. I placed it on the bed beside him before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Wake up sleepy head" I said softly.

Blaine's eyes began to open lazily. "Mmmhmm" He groaned as he sat up before roughly rubbing his eyes.

"I'm guessing you drank too much?" I said jokingly as I looked at him with a smile.

"W-what happened? Why am I having breakfast in bed?" He asked as he looked from me to the tray of food and back again, looking extremely confused.

"Well I knew you'd be just a _little_ hungover, and I know this will help… But more so, I just wanted to make you breakfast in bed. Last night was amazing babe" I held his hand and smiled.

Blaine smiled for a moment before looking confused once again.

"But what happened last night? We went to Scandals and then Kurt dropped us home, no?" Blaine asked.

"Um, you're taking the piss, for the craic, right?" I asked, beginning to look confused.

"Ryan, you're freaking me out. What happened last night?" He asked.

"We had – sex…" I said slowly.

"What?" Blaine said, eyes widening in shock.

"You seriously don't remember?" I asked, "Blaine, it was your idea. We were both drunk and you told me that you wanted to do it; that it didn't matter where or when, that it was about us and that I'm the love of your life" I said, beginning to freak out a bit also.

"I can't believe this… I can't remember my first time" Blaine said dismally before beginning to tear up a little.

/

**Two Days Later:**

"Shit, that's bad. How is Blaine now?" Puck asked after I finished retelling the events to him and Sugar.

"He says he's ok. But I know he's not. He's so angry at himself, and probably me… I'm angry at myself. I knew he was drunk… But I just gave in. I should have known better" I said angrily.

"No Ryan, you were both drunk and it's not your fault. Blaine clearly wanted to do it, drunk or not!" Sugar said.

"Yeah, I suppose. I still feel horrible though. I need to make it up to him… He's just been at home all depressed… His parents are home though, so I can't do anything till they leave in two days." I said.

"Just be romantic and yourself. Like Blaine said, you're the love of his life" Sugar said as she smiled. I nodded in agreement. "So how's glee club without me?" She asked a little sadly.

"It's not the same… I have a duet with Mike today, to try and calm the wicked witch of my house" I said with a smile.

"Tina" Puck said as he saw Sugar's confused look.

"Anyways, enough about me people, didn't you wanna tell me something Puck?" I asked, just remembering the conversation we had had at Scandals a few days previously.

"Uh, can we go for a drive after glee practise? No time now" Puck said as he jumped up from the cafeteria seat and practically sprinted to the door t the far side of the room.

I looked at the other door to see Kurt walking slowly into the large room.

/

**The Choir Room:**

Mike and I had just finished singing our rendition of 'Love Lockdown' by Kanye West to a round of applause.

"Wow guys; incredible! Great choreography too! What inspired it?" Mr Schue asked.

"Well we thought it would be a nice distraction from all of the West Side Story rehearsals going on" I said.

"Also, the song is about all of us. We all want love, but at the same time, we're all afraid to love, in fear of getting hurt…" Mike said as both myself and him looked straight at Tina.

_If looks could kill…_

/

"So what's up?" I asked Puck as I buckled my seat belt in his truck.

"Dude, I fucked up" Puck said, looking worried.

"Oh fuck you didn't get someone else pregnant did you?!" I asked as I began to freak out.

"Dude calm down! No I didn't… There's two things… I kissed Shelby" He said ashamedly.

"Holy shit, why?" I asked.

"I dunno dude! She was flirting with me and I thought that if I get with Shelby it might give her a reason to stick around longer with Beth." He said.

"Jesus Puck, no! She'll stick around if you prove to her that you can be a g great dad, which from what you've told me in the past, is what you've been doing!" I said, trying to make him see sense.

"But dude, Quinn is gonna end up driving her away! I know she's better off with Shelby. But her being around has been great. I want to be able to see her!" He said with a hint of resentment.

I sighed before speaking again. "Look, I get It Puck, but just trust me; it's a bad idea that will end only one way, badly… But it's your decision if you want to continue this… But I just think that you should be the best dad to Beth you can be. She is your main concern… Anyways, what's your second problem?" I asked him, hoping to change the subject so he didn't find another reason to go along with the risky plan.

"Kurt…" He said, looking extremely guilty.

"Fuck, what happened? Ii forgot all about that, with all that's been happening with Blaine, I've been occupied" I said, feeling bad now also.

"I'm scared of him dude… It's a long story… After Sebastian said that shit to me, I was feeling really shit and Kurt tried to comfort me… I was drunk so I started doubting myself… Do I really like guys? Since I really have only kissed you and Blaine, aside from spin the bottle… So I kissed him… Kurt thought I liked him, so he asked me on a date… I was drunk so I said yes." Puck said before pausing.

"And? Did you go on a date?" I asked.

"Not exactly… Well Kurt did, alone… I stood him up" Puck said as he refused to look anywhere else aside from one spot on the dash in front of him.

"Ah here Puck, why the fuck would ya do that?" I asked a little angrily.

"Dude, I feel shit about it. But I was drunk when I said yes and I was feeling sorry for myself and trying to prove Sebastian wrong… But I'm not into guys like Kurt. I'm into guys like Sam, Blaine, or you. Kurt is just too girly for me" He said, trying to justify his actions.

"Regardless, that was a shitty thing to do man! You need to explain that to Kurt and say sorry!" I said.

"But Kurt is scarier than he looks…. He'll kill me" Puck said.

"Jesus man, buck up and stop being a pussy. Say sorry to him and make it right"

"Ok" Puck said quietly, looking a little shocked at my slightly harsh words.

/

**Two Days Later:**

I sat quietly on Blaine's bed, still slightly red in the face after running around the room and lighting about fifty candles in the ten minutes Blaine had taken to shower. The door slowly opened to reveal a still slightly damp Blaine walking in with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Wha-" Blaine began to say before I cut him off.

"Don't say anything, let me talk first ok" I said as I walked over to him and led him by the hand back to the bed.

"Ok, just for the record. I know that we can't just sing our feelings all the time, but right now I think it works… Let me sing this for you, I'll explain after" I said before standing up and beginning to sing.

**Crazy for You:**

**Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one**

I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all

Only now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Seeing we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you

I sat back down slowly and placed my hand softly on Blaine's. He was smiling, which was a good sign.

"Ok, so Blaine, I love you so much… And I know this didn't go the way we planned. We were drunk and reckless, but shit happens… What you said to me that night was surprisingly insightful, for a drunk person. We plan and plan to have these special moments, but when do they ever work out? Something happens, like this, to wreck it… You were right, that it's not about when or where; it's about us… You and me (_I placed his hand over my heart before placing my own on his), _two people in love… I wanna make this up to you Blaine but I completely understand if you're not ready, after everything" I said before looking at him, waiting to hear his reaction.

"I love you so much Ryan… You're right. It's silly of me of me to be hung up about this… Planning it is pointless. It's about us… Right here, right now" He said with a smile.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" I asked with a smirk.

Blaine simply leaned over and placed a soft kiss to my lips in response.

"I love you" I said before pulling my t shirt off.

"Let's make this time something to remember" I said before leaning over and kissing him again.

/

**A/N:** **And here's another chapter for all of you wonderful readers! :)**

**Once again, thank you so much for all the reviews and please keep em coming!**

**Oh and side note, about the Girls Aloud Tribute. I think that instead of a chapter dedicated to them I'll just try and include as many if their sings as I can, if the story allows it…**

**And I love the idea of Tina singing 'Life Got Cold', watch this space ;)**


	7. Support

**7: Support**

"**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"** Santana sang as the song finished and we looked on in amazement.

_Why are they crying?!_

"What did you just say to her?" Santana growled at Finn as she jumped down from the stage.

"I said I thought you were great" He said, looking confused.

"No, you're lying" She said.

"No he literally just said that" Rachel chimed in.

"Did you tell her too?" Santana retorted.

"Santana" Mr Schue said sternly.

"Everyone's gonna know now; because of you" She said venomously as she pointed to Finn.

"The whole school already knows. And Y'know what; they don't care-" Finn said.

"Not just the school you idiot! Everyone!" She shouted.

"What are you talking ab-" Finn tried to say before Santana slapped him hard across the face.

The silence was deafening for a moment before Santana broke down, and fell to her knees.

Brittany rushed to her aid and took her by the hand.

"Brittany, take Santana to get some air. After that we have to go to the principal's office" Mr Schue said before Brittany linked Santana out of the room, her hysterical sobs sounding magnified in the large auditorium.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked.

_The anger is bubbling inside._

By now everyone had stood up and was standing at the base of the stairs, unsure what to do next. Finn was about five feet away, holding Rachel's hand.

"Let me get this straight; You outed her?" I asked angrily, already knowing the answer.

"It was a mistake!" Finn said as he looked from Rachel to Mr Schue.

"… You fucking prick" I said angrily before launching myself at him.

I heard a scream (Rachel's) and then expected to feel a searing pain in my right hand, only to suddenly feel a huge force from behind my back. I looked around to see Blaine, Puck and Sugar all trying to pull me back.

"Ryan, it's not worth it! Sugar screamed as Puck and Blaine overpowered me.

"Let go! I'm fine! I'm fine for fucks sake!" I said as I struggled until finally escaping from their grasp.

I looked at Finn one more time before saying "This isn't over, you fucking twat" and walking out of the auditorium.

/

I stood patiently outside Santana's locker waiting for her to come back from Principal Figgins' office. A few moments later Finn and Santana slowly walked around the corner. Finn looked up to see me waiting at the locker and quickly turned around and darted in the other direction.

I quickly walked to Santana and hugged her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her sadly.

"I have to be, for Brittany's sake. She's a part of this too" She said sadly.

"Santana, you need to take of yourself. What happened with Figgins?" I asked.

"I didn't get suspended. Finn is forcing to come back to glee club this week to accept myself" She said.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him, I swear to God" I said angrily.

"Calm down; I'm ok. I just, Ryan what am I gonna do?" She said as she began to sob.

"It's gonna be ok, I promise" I said sadly… "Look I'm gonna be honest with you. It's shit… I've had four slushies thrown at me this week alone and I get called a fag at least once a day… But in the end, I'm happy because I'm proud and I accept myself, and I have Blaine, and all of glee club who accept me too. You have that support system too; you have me, Brittany, and glee club. You will get through this" Ii said determinedly.

"Thanks Ryan" She said morosely as her sobs began to fade.

/

"I just don't know how long I'm gonna be able to sit in the same room as that fucking prick before I punch his head in" I said angrily as I sat on my bad with Blaine.

"Ryan, try and calm down. What Finn did was wrong, but I'm all for this week's assignment if it helps Santana to accept herself. It's why I sang that song for her with Kurt today" Blaine said.

"I know. It will help her to accept herself. But the only reason this whole thing is happening is because he caused it in the first place and now he's trying to save his own ass!" I said.

"I know baby… But what's done is done. Now we just have to make sure Santana is taken care of and gets through this time with all of us to support her. You and I both know how hard of a process this is.

"You're right… C'mere, I need a cuddle to calm me down" I said before Blaine leaned up and cuddled against me tightly.

/

**The Next Day:**

"How could forgive him, just like that? That was one of the most offensive songs that he's ever done!" I said as I walked up to Santana who was at her lockers.

"Calm down. Ii haven't forgiven him. But foetus face isn't gonna let it go till I do, so I put on a happy face, shed a tear or two and now we're golden. He can think what he likes, he outed me and he's not going to be forgiven that easily" She said angrily.

"Oh thanks god" I said with a sigh of relief. "Well while I think that he is the biggest twat on the planet, I at least appreciate that the music week is helping you to accept yourself; so I have a little surprise for you tomorrow" Ii said as I winked, before walking off.

/

**The Next Day:**

**Life Got Cold:**

**We text as we eat****  
****As we listen to the freaks****  
****As we wait for the right of way****  
****We text as we talk****  
****We're running as we walk****  
****Cos we surf our little souls away****  
****We smoke as we choke****  
****As we sink another Coke****  
****And we grin when it blows our mind****  
****We skate as we date****  
****As we slowly suffocate****  
****We're running, we're running, we're running****  
****Out of time******

**My life got cold****  
****It happened many years ago****  
****When summer slipped away****  
****So chill now whoa****  
****We've gotten many years to go****  
****So take it day by day******

**And long ago****  
****I lost my soul****  
****To some forgotten dream and****  
****How was I supposed to know****  
****It wasn't what it seemed****  
****And even though the last hello****  
****Has left me on the floor****  
****I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore******

**We spend as we lend****  
****Cos we're happy to pretend****  
****Everything's gonna be OK****  
****We shake as we break****  
****Never give until we take****  
****And we hate when we have to pay****  
****We flirt while we work****  
****To forget about the hurt****  
****And the trash that we left behind****  
****We sink as we swim****  
****The ice is wearing thin****  
****We're running, we're running, we're running****  
****Out of time******

**My life got cold****  
****It happened many years ago****  
****When summer slipped away****  
****So chill now whoa****  
****We've gotten many years to go****  
****So take it day by day******

**And long ago****  
****I lost my soul****  
****To some forgotten dream and****  
****How was I supposed to know****  
****It wasn't what it seemed****  
****And even though the last hello****  
****Has left me on the floor****  
****I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore******

**My life got cold****  
****It happened many years ago****  
****When summer slipped away****  
****So chill now whoa****  
****We've gotten many years to go****  
****So take it day by day******

**And long ago****  
****I lost my soul****  
****To some forgotten dream and****  
****How was I supposed to know****  
****It wasn't what it seemed****  
****And even though the last hello****  
****Has left me on the floor****  
****I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore**

Everyone clapped as Tina finished singing and bowed.

"This was for you Santana. Life can be; directionless and tough. Dreams fade. People judge you. People divorce. People cheat. People leave. But as long as long as you accept yourself, anything is possible" She said confidently before sitting down.

"Wow Tina; amazing!" Mr Schue said as he clapped. "Ryan, Brittany, you're up!"

Brittany and I stood up and stood in position; ready to recreate the song's Latin dance routine.

"Santana, this is for you" I said.

"We love you. You're my unicorn" Brittany chimed in.

**Parachute:**

_**Brittany (Ryan on backup):**_  
**I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand****  
****I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned****  
****Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody****  
****They want to push me down****  
****They want to see you fall down******

**Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around****  
****I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound****  
****Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody****  
****They want to see us fall they want to see us fall******

**I don't need a parachute****  
****Baby, if I've got you****  
****Baby, if I've got you****  
****I don't need a parachute****  
****You're gonna catch me****  
****You're gonna catch if I fall****  
****Down, down, down******

**I don't need a parachute****  
****Baby, if I've got you****  
****Baby, if I've got you****  
****I don't need a parachute****  
****You're gonna catch me****  
****You're gonna catch if I fall****  
****Down, down, down******

**Don't believe the things you tell****  
****Yourself so late at night and****  
****You are your own worst enemy****  
****You'll never win the fight****  
****Just hold on to me, I'll hold on to you****  
****It's you and me up against the world****  
****It's you and me******

**I don't need a parachute****  
****Baby, if I've got you****  
****Baby, if I've got you****  
****I don't need a parachute****  
****You're gonna catch me****  
****You're gonna catch if I fall****  
****Down, down, down******

**I don't need a parachute****  
****Baby, if I've got you****  
****Baby, if I've got you****  
****I don't need a parachute****  
****You're gonna catch me****  
****You're gonna catch if I fall****  
****Down, down, down******

**I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of****  
****I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of****  
****I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of****  
****I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you******

**I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of****  
****I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of****  
****I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of****  
****I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you******

**I don't need a parachute****  
****Baby, if I've got you****  
****Baby, if I've got you****  
****I don't need a parachute****  
****You're gonna catch me****  
****You're gonna catch if I fall****  
****Down, down, down******

**I don't need a parachute****  
****Baby, if I've got you****  
****Baby, if I've got you****  
****I don't need a parachute****  
****You're gonna catch me****  
****You're gonna catch if I fall****  
****Down, down, down**

Santana stood up and hugged me before turning to Brittany, hugging her and giving her a small kiss in fornt of us all before whispering "I love you too" and smiling.

/

"So I liked the song choice earlier. You're welcome for introducing you to the band last year" I said as I snuck up behind Tina, who was at her locker.

"Oh, what do you want?" She said rudely.

"Jesus, cut the bitchy act. You're clearly hurt and upset about all of this. But I live across the fucking hall from you now. We need to learn how to get along! I never did anything to you!" I said angrily.

"You didn't have to do anything! I don't need you or your mother!" She said angrily.

"You may not; but your needs dad needs my mam. And she definitely needs him. They're finally happy! Let them be happy!" I said.

Tina began to tear up slightly. "Why can't life just be fair? Why can't my family be happy?" She said as she looked away from me.

"Tina, life is unfair. But _we _are family now; but we won't be happy until you learn to forgive and forget. Look I don't want to fight, and I'm already pissed enough with this whole Finn thing, so I'm gonna go… But just please remember, my mam and I; we're not the bad guys" I said before walking away.

I walked around the corner only to be ambushed by Rory.

"Ryan! What are you doing? Do you want to go play a game at my house? We could speak Irish!" He said overenthusiastically.

_I can't fucking listen anymore…_

"Ok, Y'know what Rory; Shush! I can't deal with this anymore! What the hell is wrong with you? How are you so naïve? You're acting like such a stereotype. You say 'top o'the morning' and wear all green and carry around fucking shamrocks and shit. Why? Irish people don't act like that! I've spent two and a half years trying to convince people that stereotype isn't true and now you're ruining it! Just stop!" I said angrily before walking away.

_Don't look back Ryan. You just acted like a dickhead. He's probably crying. Stupid impulsive mouth… Fuck!_

_/_

**A/N:**** And here we have another chapter. I'm guessing some of you can tell I wasn't very happy about Finn being portrayed as the hero in the whole Santana coming out storyline…**

**So I'd just like to make an open call to Blondie45: I miss your reviews :P, I got used to seeing you're reviews every chapter (does this sound whiny? I hope not)**

**Be warned… The next chapter is ****BIG ****(I doubled the font size for emphasis, but of course it doesn't come up here! -_-).**


	8. Return

**8: Return**

"Mike, please listen! This is your dream! Why would you give it up?" I heard Tina plead as I was about to walk into my room.

I turned around to see Tina on the phone pacing up and down her room. Her door was wide open, which hardly ever happens.

"Mike, don't hang up on me! Mike?!" She said angrily before looking at her phone and throwing it on the bed and plonking down onto the bed herself.

I cautiously entered the room after tapping lightly on the door.

"Um, are you ok?" I asked.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" She said as she lay flat on her bed with a pillow covering her face.

"Is Mike ok? You sounded worried" I continued, ignoring the obvious sarcasm.

She paused for a moment before continuing. "No. His dad won't let him become a dancer, and now Mike and I are on the rocks because I think he should follow his dreams" She said.

"As he should; you're right" I said.

"… Thanks…" She said.

"Has he sent any applications in to dance schools already?" I asked.

"He was going to, but now he doesn't want to" She said sadly.

"Ok… Well I'm not gonna overstay my welcome, but if it were Blaine who couldn't follow his dreams; I would send the applications in anyway, just in case he changed his mind; just a thought…" I said before walking out of the room.

/

"We're boned; we're gonna lose" Puck said depressingly as he sat down beside Kurt, Blaine and I in the cafeteria.

"Hmmph" Kurt said disdainfully as he stood up and left.

"So he hasn't forgiven you yet?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well to be fair, would you forgive someone that quickly if they had lead you on?" Blaine said.

"Hey! I didn't lead him on, that much. I was just scared!" Puck said defensively.

"Calm down, we know, but Kurt does have a right to be upset, so just give him time and I'm sure he'll talk to you again" I said.

"Anyways, you're right Puck; we're well and truly boned for Regionals" Blaine said angrily.

"This is terrible. Rachel's suspended. We're up against Sugar and some of our best friends." I said,

"And Finn is on my case everytime I even speak in Glee Club" Blaine said spitefully.

"I feel really bad about Rory too. I was a dickhead to him. I think I need to apologise" I said, feeling extremely guilty.

"Quinn's probably gonna lose it any day now too" Puck said calmly.

"What? Has something else happened?" I asked, looking worried.

"We had a real honest talk the other night. I told her that we've stood by and let her act out but we haven't tried to help her, in three years. She really seemed to appreciate it and I thought she had turned things around. But then I told her that I had kissed Shelby; turns out she's planning on telling Figgins and getting Shelby fired, Rachel told me… This is all my fault" Puck said sadly.

"Puck, it's not your fault" I said, trying to comfort him.

"Dude, if I hadn't been stupid enough to think that kissing Shelby would help me see Beth this would have never happened!" He said.

"Puck, you need to remember, Quinn seems to be becoming increasingly... unstable. I think this would happen either way, unless someone does something to help her. She is the problem, unfortunately" Blaine said.

"I'm gonna talk to her" I said as I stood up and walked away before they could stop me.

"And they call me hard headed" Puck said sarcastically.

"I wish Ryan wasn't so stubborn sometimes… He cares too much sometimes, but not about himself… He's gonna get himself in trouble one of these days" Blaine said, looking a little worried as he watched his boyfriend walk quickly out of the cafeteria.

/

"Hey Quinn, are you free to talk?" I asked as I walked up to her as she was going through her locker.

"No, I'm expensive" she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "What do you want Ryan? I'm a little busy" She said, looking irritated.

"Look, I know what you're planning to do about Puck and Shelby, and I just want to ask to please take a step back for a moment and try and think about what that could do to the people you love" I said sternly.

"What I do is none of your business. We've never even had a proper conversation. You may like to think of yourself as 'Glee's Little Helper' but you're really just a sad little boy with too much time on his hands" She said angrily.

"And you're a bitch who only thinks of herself. That's the difference between you and me Quinn, I care about other people, probably too much, but at least I care. Puck is my best friend and this directly affects him" I said before pausing for a moment.

"I don't need to listen to this" she said angrily.

"Think about your daughter Quinn. You gave her to Shelby so she would have a better life, something that you can't give her. Think about what this would do to her; Shelby losing her job means she won't be able to provide for her and whatever happens next, there are no good outcomes. Think about what it'll do to Puck. Out of all the people in glee you at least must care about him. Did you not notice how much happier he is now that Beth is around, oh wait, no you wouldn't, because all of last year instead of dealing with your shit you just obsessed over a fucking prom crown!" I said angrily.

"You have no right to talk to me like this. I don't need to hear it" She said.

"Well you're lucky I'm done so! Try and take my advice Quinn, if you have any shred of decency or humanity left in there. You know I'm right" I said a little sadly before walking away.

/

**Later that day:**

"Hey, great news everybody!" Mr Schue said as he walked into the choir room to see the depressingly small number of us left, all mourning our impending loss at Regional's.

"Sectional's is gonna be a challenge! But we have a s-" He continued before Kurt spoke over him.

"Mr Schue, we all appreciate your endless supply of affirmations, but all the sparkling cider in the world can't deny that the Titanic has hit the iceberg and now we're on a sinking ship" He said.

"Not if I can help it!" A familiar voice said from the door of the choir room.

I looked up to see _**Sam **_walking confidently into the room.

/

_The rest of the lesson was a blur. I know he sang a song with everyone but all Ii could do was hold a cup Blaine handed me while sitting down. I avoided even the slightest of eye contact with him, let alone an exchange of words… Blaine and Puck greeted him happily… Rachel and Finn found him and convinced his Parent's to let him stay at Finn's for the time being. He was working as a stripper… What the fuck…. This is just… I don't even know._

**The Next Day:**

I walked slowly down the stairs and into the hallway towards my locker before feeling something grasp my hand lightly. A moment later Sam appeared by my side, holding my hand.

I quickly snapped my hand away and began to turn around before stopping and looking at him.

"What do you want? Please, please just do me a favour and leave me alone" I said angrily.

"No" He said defiantly. "I did it once. I'm not letting it happen again Ryan."

"Sam, please. Why?" I asked.

He paused for a moment before looking straight at me and saying:

"I want you back".

/

**A/N:**** That Big enough for you all? I missed writing Sam! Next chapter will be uploaded Friday at the earliest or Sunday at the very latest, so keep checking! :)**


	9. Reconnected

**9: Reconnected**

"I want you back".

I stood still for a moment, not knowing how to react. Sam looked at me confidently yet, at the same time he looked extremely vulnerable.

"I'm with Blaine" I said.

"I know, but I don't care anymore. I love you and we should be together" He said seriously.

"I am not going through this shit again! I'm finally happy, with no fucking drama and I'm not getting back into this again after having two years of it. Just do me a favour and leave it Sam. I want to enjoy this year, so just don't talk to me" I said angrily before walking away.

Sam stood, rooted to the spot for several minutes before rubbing his slightly red eyes and walking away and whispering to himself.

"I'm not giving up. I'm gonna make this right".

/

"Um… Brittany told me that you and Sam were holding hands in the hallway earlier" Blaine said, trying to remain as calm as possible as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I was hoping to tell you myself actually. Sam literally ambushed me in the halls and grabbed my hand. I snapped it away and then he told me he wanted me back…" I said a little apprehensively.

"What? How could he do that, to me and after everything he did to you" He said angrily.

"After everything he put me through, there's no way. I couldn't even be his friend at this point. Too much has happened. Besides, the role of my boyfriend is already taken by an amazing guy who I'm madly in love with" I said jokingly before squeezing Blaine's hand reassuringly (ignoring the jock's jeering as I did so).

/

"I came back here to win!" Sam said as he and Blaine argued over the club's choreographer for sectionals.

"Please, we both know why you came back; and it wasn't to win" Blaine said angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean? Look, when you're desperate sometimes you gotta use your assets to do what you gotta do to get back that advantage! This is the advantage" Sam said as he demonstrated yet another 'body roll'.

"Of course that's what you think; you have to think that in order to sleep at night" Blaine said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam asked angrily.

"It means that I'm not for sale" Blaine said angrily before being shoved by Sam. Blaine began to fight back.

I and several of the guys began to pull them apart before Blaine let go and walked out of the room angrily.

"I'll go talk to him" Finn said as he began to walk out of the room.

"Hold the fuck up there, I'll go, especially after how shit you've been treating Blaine this year" I said angrily.

"Ryan, wait, can we please talk?" Sam pleaded.

"Sam, just fucking stop! After everything you've put me through, just stop" I said before storming out of the room.

The silence in the room was uncomfortable.

"Dude, are you gay or something?" Finn asked Sam.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Sam said confidently.

"Uh, no, not at all" He replied, shocked at Sam's newfound confidence.

/

"Blaine, C'mere" I said to him as I walked into the locker rooms where he was punching a punching bag.

"Not now Ryan. I'm just so angry! I need to let off some steam" He said.

"Ok, that's fine. Can I join in?" I asked, half-jokingly.

"I can't believe _him. _Did you see the looks he was giving you while he was trying to be sexy? And Finn, everytime I freaking speak he has a problem" Blaine said angrily.

"Well I actually didn't notice Sam because I was too busy looking at _you_. And Finn is a grade A cunt. We both know that" I said.

Blaine laughed a little before slowing down and stopping. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I love you, remember that" I whispered.

"Love you too" he said as he relaxed and leaned into me.

/

**A Few Days Later:**

_Time for Sectionals…_

I walked into the empty hallway to find Sugar waiting for me in a shimmering silver dress.

She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Good luck" I said as I smiled.

"You too! How are you holding up with the whole Sam thing?" She asked curiously.

"It's tough… I can feel him staring at me everytime we're in the same room. I wish I could just go back to being his friend. But after everything, I don't think I can. Blaine doesn't wanna be his friend now either…. I'm stressed" I said.

"Maybe I can talk to him, try and see what exactly he wants" Sugar said.

"He wants me… And I don't think he's gonna stop till he gets me. Anyways, I miss you. We never get to see each other anymore" I said sadly.

"I know. I really miss all of you guys… I like having more solos than before. But I don't know if it's really worth it" She said sadly.

"Ryan, Mr Schue wants us all in here" Mike said as he peeped out the door.

"Good luck BMA" Sugar said as she hugged me again.

"May the best team win" I said as I smiled.

/

We had just sat down in the choir room for a breather after doing our performance. Puck came running up to me and began to whisper frantically.

"Dude, Shelby is gonna quit tomorrow morning. She talked to Quinn, and they decided it's for the best… I think she's ok now… It's for the best. This is easier for all of us and Beth" Puck said, looking sad but trying his best to cover it with a smile.

"Well that's really good then dude, if it's for the best… I'm here if you need to talk to me, ok." I said as I smiled.

Just then, I saw Tina and Mike walk out the door to meet Mike's dad…

/

"In second place: we have the Troubletones! In first place the new directions!" The announcer shouted as we began to cheer and celebrate loudly. Blaine gave me an almighty hug.

I looked over to see Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar all look away, devastated,

Before I could do anything, I felt another body hug me tightly. I turned my head, expecting to see Puck, only to see Sam holding on. I pushed him away before Blaine could realise.

/

Everyone walked into the choir room, ready to celebrate. I hung back at the end, and I grabbed Sam before walking to the hallway.

"We need to talk" I said sternly.

"Good. I had to get your attention somehow" Sam said with a small smile.

"This isn't good Sam. None of it is!" I said angrily. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him angrily.

Sam sighed before speaking. "Because… I've lost you too many times. I love you, now that I'm finally here we can be together" He said.

"Sam, you know that a part of me will always love you. But too much has happened. I am with Blaine. I love Blaine. We had our time, but you cut it short. And then we couldn't even stay friends, because you didn't have the balls to even say goodbye to me" I said calmly, the anger still hitting Sam with every word.

"Ryan, you can't even begin to know how much I regret that. But I couldn't face saying goodbye to you. It was too hard, not knowing whether I would ever see you again. I couldn't do it. I cried myself to sleep for weeks after we moved" Sam said, exasperated.

"Blaine and I almost broke up and I almost lost Puck, Sugar and Santana as friends, because what you did fucked me up in the head. I just went numb. You fucked me up. It would have been way better if we had just been able to say goodbye face to face; for closure. How would you feel if I had left for good and only written you 3 sentences on a letter?" I said.

"Ryan, I am so sorry. You have to know that. I'm trying to make this right. We belong together. I know you love Blaine, but you can't tell me you have the same connection that we have" Sam said.

"Had… And if I'm honest, Blaine and I genuinely do. I thought I'd never get over you. But Blaine has made me realise that it was possible. We do have the same connection" I said.

Sam looked away sadly. "I've changed Ryan. Having to do the things I did this summer to help my parent's make money… It was tough; but it made me confident. I'm more mature. I'm brave. And I would never hurt you the way I have done in the past" Sam said.

"Look, I respect that. And I know that you had to leave and you couldn't have changed that. But it's the way you left that I can't forgive, at least not yet. But you need to listen to me when I say that you need to stop trying to get me back as a boyfriend. You're not just hurting me when you do it; you're hurting Blaine too! He is supposed to be one of your best friends too, and you are treating him so badly by doing this to me. Calm down" I said seriously.

"Ryan, I can't sit in glee club everyday knowing that you're with him. Blaine is one of my best friends. But you are the love of my life. You're supposed to be with me" He said before rushing forward and placing his lips on mine.

I forcefully shoved him away from me. He looked at me with a look of melancholy, feeling entirely rejected.

"What the fuck are you playing at? What did I just say? Y'know I was gonna say that I needed time, and that maybe we could go back to being friends eventually; but after that. No. You need to stop" I said angrily before walking down the hall and back to the choir room.

Sam stood up still, rooted to the sot once again, not knowing what to do.

/

"So how are you holding up?" Puck asked as we walked to the auditorium for a meeting Mr Schue had set up.

"I'm actually ok. Ya know, Sam's not gonna stop trying… But I want to enjoy this year, especially since it's my last with you and Santana and all the seniors…" I said.

"Are you gonna tell Blaine about Sam kissing you?" He asked.

"I dunno, I just don't think any good will come of it. He kissed me, I pulled away. No reason to feel guilty then, right?" I asked, not entirely knowing the answer.

"Well it's up to you dude, but I think Blaine would appreciate the honesty." He said.

"True… I'll think about it. How was saying goodbye to Beth?" I asked a little apprehensively.

"Honestly dude, it was good. It's for the best. I'm just happy that I got to see her for a little while" Puck said.

/

**Rachel:****  
****Give me a second, I****  
****I need to get my story straight****  
****My friends are in the bathroom****  
****Getting higher than the Empire State****  
****My lover, he is waiting for me****  
****Just across the bar****  
****My seat's been taken by some sunglasses****  
****Asking 'bout a scar and******

**Finn:****  
****I know I gave it to you months ago****  
****I know you're trying to forget****  
****But between the drinks and subtle things****  
****The holes in my apologies****  
****You know I'm trying hard to take it back******

**Sam:****  
****So if by the time the bar closes****  
**

_Sam constantly looked over to me and Blaine._

******Sam and Quinn:****  
****And you feel like falling down****  
****I'll carry you home******

**Finn with New Directions:****  
****Tonight****  
****We are young******

**Finn and Rachel with New Directions:****  
****So let's set the world on fire****  
****We can burn brighter than the sun******

**Mercedes:****  
****Woah!****  
**

_We all turned around to see Mercedes, Brittany, Sugar and Santana standing at the doorway, beginning to sing along._

_Holy shit, they're back! Oh my God… This is amazing._

******Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar:****  
****Tonight****  
****We are young (Finn with the ND boys: We are young)****  
****So let's set the world on fire (New Directions: fire)****  
****We can burn brighter (New Directions: brighter)****  
****Than the sun******

**Quinn:****  
****Carry me home tonight (New Directions: Na na na na na na na na)****  
****Just carry me home tonight (New Directions: Na na na na na na na na)**

_I practically sprinted over to Sugar and gave her an almighty hug and reaching over to hug Santana with one hand too, before giving Sugar a piggyback back to the others. Puck and Blaine both gave her a huge hug. __**  
**_

_Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes danced their way back to the group while Rory lifted Brittany back in his arms._

******Santana:****  
****The angels never arrived (New Directions: Na na na na na na na na)****  
****But I can hear the choir (Quinn: Just carry me home tonight)****  
****So will someone come and carry me home****  
**

_Rachel walked up and brought Santana back to the group by the hand._

******Rachel:****  
****Tonight****  
****We are young******

**Rachel and Finn:****  
****So let's set the world on fire****  
****We can burn brighter****  
****Than the sun******

**Mercedes:****  
****We are young******

**Santana and Mercedes with New Directions:****  
****Tonight (Mercedes: Yeah!)****  
****We are young (Finn with the ND boys: We are young)****  
****So let's set the world on fire (New Directions: fire)****  
****We can burn brighter (New Directions: brighter)****  
****Than the sun******

**Rachel and Finn:****  
****So if by the time the bar closes****  
****And you feel like falling down****  
****I'll carry you home tonight**

The song ended as we all had a group hug.

_This is such a great feeling. I'm not gonna let Sam change that… Maybe we can be friends eventually. But right now, I'm just gonna enjoy myself and be happy with all of my friends._

_/_

**That night:**

I was sitting on my bed on my iPod when I heard a small knock on my door.

"Come in" I said airily as I remained focused on my iPod.

"Uh, hey" Tina said quietly as she stood at the door.

"Uh, Tina, hi… everything ok?" I asked, shocked at seeing her in my room for the first time.

"Um, I wanted to say thanks, for the advice the other day" She said.

"Oh… No problem. How is everything with Mike?" I asked, a little apprehensively.

"It's great. His father finally gave Mike his blessing to be a dancer, and lucky for him, I had sent in his applications to dance colleges, so he didn't miss the deadline" She said with a small smile.

"Wow Tina that's great! It'd be a sin for Mike not to dance. He was born to do it" I said with a smile. "You know this feels good, just being able to talk…"

"I know… Ryan, I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I just, couldn't bear the thought that my parents would never get back together. But seeing my dad with your mom… They're happy; and that's all that matters." She said.

"I'm glad you finally see" Ii said happily.

"Can we start fresh?" Tina asked.

"Of course"

/

**A/N:**** Poor Sam :( Poor Ryan :( Poor Blaine :( Poor Puck :(**

**But on a positive note; Happy Tina :) **

**Poor everyone. Anyways, hope you liked and Ill be back asap with the next chapter!**


	10. Xmas Change

**10: Xmas Change**

**Two Weeks Later:**

"Hey, what's the craic?" I said lightly, sounding a little scared as I stood behind Rory, who was at his locker.

"Oh, um, I'm grand" Rory said a little coolly without looking away from his locker.

"Um, listen Rory… I know it probably doesn't change anything, but I want to just say how sorry I am for what I said to you… I was a dickhead and I shouldn't have said it… I have this problem where I let my emotions get the better of me and I react and say things in the heat of the moment; as you've probably seen yourself whenever Finn says something" I said as I began to ramble.

"Ryan, you're rambling" A voice said calmly from behind me; Sam was standing there with a small smirk on his face.

"Sam… I'm trying to talk to Rory" I said coolly.

"Tis alright Ryan, Sam's my Christmas sponsor; we're about to go buy cheap presents for our families" He said.

_Since when are they such good friends?_

"He's your what?" I asked, looking confused.

"Seeing as both of us are away from our families, I'm taking Rory with me when I go home for Christmas" Sam said.

_Shit… I didn't even think about that… Rory's all alone with no family… And Sam is too._

"Oh, um… Ok… I'll leave you too it then. Rory, so are we ok?" I asked him cautiously.

"Uh, I suppose so. Got to go" Rory said non-committedly as he walked away with Sam.

_Great… He doesn't forgive you… Fuck's sake Ryan; someone else who doesn't like me… Add it to the list…_

/

"I can't wait to be on TV" Blaine said excitedly as he, Puck and I walked to the cafeteria.

"Sugar's gonna be so jealous… Her loss! Who goes skiing at Christmas anyway?" Puck said.

"Um, a lot of people… Well; rich people" I said jokingly. "This sounds really cool and all… But guys, we promised Coach Sue that we'd volunteer at the shelter" I said.

"That was before we got the news about this. This is a big opportunity for us to put ourselves out there and become more well-known" Blaine said.

"I get that… But still, isn't helping the homeless more important?" I asked.

"Dude, they're still gonna be homeless the day after. We can help out then" Puck said nonchalantly.

/

We were all sitting in the auditorium. Rachel had just finished singing 'River' and was now arguing with Artie over his 'vision' for the programme.

"We begin in the Swiss Alps, in the village of Gestad, in the perfectly appointed living room of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson's chic, swank chalet, the tree; towering and opulent, the fireplace draped in garlands, the stockings; bejewelled Kurt and Blaine, the perfect hosts, have invited their friends to drop in" Artie said as he tried to paint a vivid picture of his vision.

"Eh hang on a second; the home of Kurt and Blaine? Shouldn't that be Ryan and Blaine?" I asked sternly.

"Sorry Ryan, but for my vision, Kurt and Blaine just scream 'perfect hosts'. They have the exact dynamic I'm looking for" Artie said proudly.

"Well what about me?" I asked angrily. "What if Rachel and Puck were the hosts instead of her and Finn, or Finn with Quinn instead of Rachel. Do you think that they wouldn't make you change it?" I said.

"It's only an act Ryan. It's not that big a deal is it?" Blaine asked.

"Well of course you would say that since you're the lead. I love you, but you always get this" I said before Artie began to speak.

"Well you and Blaine don't fit my vision. Why don't I put you and Sam instead?" Artie asked.

"If rumours are true, you'd be pretty happy with that wouldn't you Ryan? Or Puck for that matter" Finn said jeeringly.

"What's that supposed to mean?... Y'know what, fuck you" I said angrily to him before standing up. "I thought this was a bad idea anyway. I'm gonna help at the shelter instead. Break a leg Blaine" I said as I squeezed his shoulder before leaving.

/

I slowly gathered the books I needed before hearing footsteps behind me.

"Artie's right you know. You and I could have been the leads. But he's wrong about Christmas needing to be happy. The sad times brings people together too… Anyways, I appreciate that you're coming to help at the shelter with Quinn and I" Sam said with a small smile.

"You keep sneaking up on me… Oh Quinn's helping too? It's cool, I want to help. Kinda feel like it's my job to help, seeing as I couldn't help you last year" I said softly.

"You did nothing wrong… You're just a good person who can't help but,,, help" He said.

"… Can I ask you honestly, why haven't you been trying to flirt and get me back the last few days? Not that I'm complaining, but it's just weird since you've been doing it since you got back. You've been spending all my time with Rory…" I said.

"Like I said, I know how Rory feels and I want to help him… And honestly, I ruined your Christmas last year, and I know that leaving you alone will make this Christmas better for you; so that's what I'm doing… I have to go, see you at the shelter" Sam said before walking away.

/

**The Shelter:**

Sam, Rory, Quinn and I were working hard as new constantly joined the queue.

"Hey Ryan" Quinn said softly with a smile as she stood next to me as we served food.

"Hey Quinn" I replied, unsure what to say, especially after our last encounter.

"I just want to say thank you, and I'm sorry" She said.

"Really? Um, it's ok. Puck told me that you talked to Shelby. I'm glad that everything is sorted. I wanna say sorry too, it wasn't my place to give you a hard time when it was your business; not mine. Like you said, I have a problem with always trying to be 'Glee's little helper'" I said.

"I was angry and, let's face it, a little unstable… I was right about you… But it's definitely not a bad thing Ryan. I hope we can move past this. I'd hate to leave here after graduation on bad terms" She said.

"No, of course not… We're all good Quinn. Thank you for talking to me about this" I said with a smile. "So what are your plans for college?" I asked.

"Acting in Yale hopefully" She said optimistically.

"Wow, that's so cool, you-" I said before catching a figure in the window that looked strangely familiar. It was gone again as fast as it had appeared.

_That looks like… No. No, it couldn't be?_

"Ryan, you ok?" Quinn asked, looking worried.

"Uh, yeah sorry, I just thought I…. Saw someone" I said before looking at her with a smile. "You know, we should sing a duet soon. I really love your voice" I said.

"I'd like that" She said happily before looking over to Sam and Rory.

"Do you think Sam has a thing for Rory? They've been spending a lot of time together. He kinda reminds me of younger version of you a little bit" She said curiously.

/

**A Week Later (December 23****rd****):**

"So I know I'm not gonna see you for Christmas day. So I want you to open your present now" Blaine said as I walked into his room to find a large, beautifully wrapped box lying on his bed.

"Oh, are you sure? Your present is still at home, you can open it when you drop me home so" I said before beginning to open the present.

I carefully unwrapped the (several) layers or wrapping paper as Blaine sat beside me, looking eagerly at me. I finally ripped away the lasy layer to reveal a gleaming box with a large picture of what looked like DJ equipment on the front.

"Blaine, is this, what I think this is?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Your very own DJ equipment… I know that you've been thinking about your future in music and I think that you could be a great DJ. You have an ear for music that a lot of people don't" Blaine said.

"But, holy shit, how much did this cost? These things are so expensive" I said, beginning to feel guilty. "My present can't match this. I can't take it. It's too much Blaine" I said.

"Yes you are talking it Ryan… I don't care about the money. I could care less if you gave me a handkerchief. I have you, and that's all that matters" Blaine said.

I looked at him for a moment, with a look of pure happiness, before reaching over and hugging him in a tight embrace.

"What did I do to deserve you? I love you Mr Anderson" I said happily before giving him a light kiss.

"I love you too, Mr Casey, Merry Christmas".

/

**Christmas Day:**

Tina, Michael, My mam and I all sat around the tree as we opened presents.

"Wow, Tina, thanks so much!" I said as I opened the cd she had given me.

"You're welcome" She said with a smile.

"Ryan, Tina, I just want to say how happy I am to see that you've patched up your differences. Now we can truly start being a family" Michael said.

"Hear hear. To many merry Christmases to come" My mam said with a smile.

/

"Hey darling, you ok?" My mam asked as she walked over to me sitting quietly in the armchair beside the fire.

"I'm ok… Just feeling a little weird… It's our first Christmas without Nanny, and Grandad and everyone" I said with a small frown.

"I know it's hard; which is why I've arranged for them to call on Skype later to talk with you… I miss them so much too. But we're finally getting our life on track here darling. And I'm truly happy." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad you're happy mam. Can I tell you something? When I was working at the shelter…. I could have sworn that for a split second, I saw a figure that looked exactly like… _Him_" I said apprehensively.

"You don't mean, J?" She asked, her expression turning stony.

I nodded in response. "You don't think he would have found us would you?" I said, looking worried..

"No of course not honey, I'm sure it was nothing. A lot of people have that kind of shape… There's no way he could find us. Don't worry about it. Now let's get back to Michael and Tina" She said with a smile as the atmosphere became cheery once again.

/

**A/N: ****So this was just a nice (kinda) light chapter… Kinda hard to write since it's May and I'm not exactly in the Xmas mood yet :P**

**I've been thinking a lot on how to develop this story further, while having it remaining exciting, and I think that I've found a great storyline that I'm really excited about starting. I just hope I do it justice. I think it will build up slowly in the coming chapters :)**

**Blondie45, Great song ideas! I really love them and am cursing myself for not thinking of them myself! They'll more than likely be put into the story, so watch this space.**

**And to anyone out there that might have song ideas, feel free to let me know!**

**And as always, I love your reviews so keep em coming! (But only if you want to) :)**


	11. You'll Be Ok

**11: You'll Be Ok:**

**New Year's Eve (11:30pm):**

"Boy oh boy this is so exciting! I can't wait for the countdown! Your family reminds me of the Flanagan clan!" Rory said excitedly as he walked into Sam's dimly lit room. The whole family was downstairs celebrating and waiting in anticipation for the New Year's countdown, except Sam.

Sam was slouching into his desk, looking out the window, with his back turned to Rory.

"Are you coming down to celebrate with us? Stacie and Stevie really want you to come down. Sam, are you ok?" Rory asked, his mood changing suddenly when he felt the gloomy atmosphere in the room.

Sam let out a small sniff. "I'll be down in a minute Rory. I just needed a few minutes of alone time" He said, still facing away from Rory. Although Rory couldn't see, Sam's eyes were large, puffy and red, after having been crying for almost a solid hour.

"Sam, that's not the voice of someone who is ok. What's wrong? I've heard the rumours in Glee Club. Is this about Ryan?" He asked inquisitively, while remaining as polite as ever.

Sam let out a sad sigh before turning around to face Rory. "Yeah, it is" He said before breaking down and beginning to sob.

"Sam, it's ok, calm down" Rory said before rushing over to Sam and patting him on the shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"I just- I love him so much Rory! And I ruined everything. I hurt him bad and I don't think I can fix it" Sam sobbed as Rory tried to console him.

"Sam, calm down! Listen, you hurt him, but he knows that you're sorry and that you love him. I'm sure he still loves you too, but he's hurt. Give him time" Rory said.

"You think he'll forgive me?" Sam asked, innocently.

"I think that he definitely will. But maybe you should try and give him space? Try and date other people. Maybe when he sees you with someone else he'll begin to forgive you?" Rory asked, not entirely knowing if his advice was helpful or completely wrong.

"I love him so much Rory. I don't think I can be with anybody else… But you're right; I'll give him space… But I need to try one last time before I do" Sam said determinedly.

"Ok that's fair lad. You ready to come downstairs? The countdown will be on soon" Rory said.

"I'll be down in a minute ok. Just gonna clean myself up a bit so mom and dad don't see me like this" Sam said. Rory nodded and began to walk out of the room before stopping at the door and turning to Sam.

"Hey Sam, You'll be ok" Rory said with a small smile before closing the door behind him.

Sam took a few small breaths before kneeling down beside his bed.

"In the name of the father, and the son, and the holy spirit" Sam whispered as he did the hand motions for the prayer.

"God? It's me, Sam Evans… I know it's been a while since I've spoken to you… I was a bit, confused for a while, with the whole being homeless and working as a stripper thing. But you came through and helped me to find my way back to Ryan, and my family at McKinley. I love him so much; he's the love of my life and I need to get him back, even as a friend. I just need him in my life, so please, please give me a sign that it's gonna be ok, or just help Ryan to forgive me… Please".

/


	12. Because of You

**12: Because of You:**

**Two Weeks Later:**

"OMG Ryan you'll never guess what just happened!" Sugar squealed as she appeared behind me at my locker.

"You're excited" I said as I laughed. "What happened?" I asked.

"Artie just asked me on a date!" Sugar said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Wow Sugar that's great! Wait, you're not acting like it's a good thing?" I asked, looking confused.

"That's because it's not Ryan! People are really mean! People would say that his legs are thinner than my arms!" She said; eyes wide with exasperation.

"Sugar, that's really mean of _you_. Why don't you give him a chance?" I asked.

"Ryan you know how much I want to meet a nice guy. I'm just joking about Artie's legs… Kinda… But you hear Artie say misogynistic about girls in glee club all the time! I want a guy who doesn't treat me like a piece of meat!" She said.

"Well that is true. Artie acts like that a lot… But maybe he just hasn't found the right girl to straighten him out. That could be you!" I said optimistically.

"No Ryan, I want my first boyfriend to sweep me off my feet! Artie couldn't even lift me!" She said before twirling and walking over to a passing Brittany.

/

**The Choir Room:**

"Hey Mr Schue, I was wondering if I could sing a song today?" Sam asked as we all sat down for that day's glee club.

"Of course Sam, I can't wait to hear your idea for the proposal!" He said excitedly.

"Well actually, it's not for the proposal; it's just a song I need to sing to someone" He said before several members of the club looked at me slyly.

"Sure Sam. Show us what you've got" Mr Schue said before taking a seat as Sam sat on a stool in the middle of the choir room.

"I, uh, think the song speaks for itself" Sam said as he looked straight at me.

**You:**

**You don't want me no****  
****You don't need me****  
****Like I want you oh****  
****Like I need you******

**And I want you in my life****  
****And I need you in my life******

**You can't see me no****  
****Like I see you****  
****I can't have you no****  
****Like you have me******

**And i want you in my life****  
****And I need you in my life******

**love******

**You can't feel me no****  
****Like I feel you****  
****And I can't steal you no****  
****Like you stole me******

**And I want you in my life****  
****And I need you in my life**

Sam finished the song to a round of mournful applause.

"You're seriously sitting there like there's nothing wrong with what you're doing? How can you sing that song directly to my boyfriend and think its ok? We used to be friends Sam. I just can't believe you would disrespect our friendship and what you had with Ryan for this!" Blaine said before angrily storming out of the room.

"Blaine, wait!" I said before standing up.

"Dude, wait; I'll go talk to him. You need to talk to Sam" Puck said as he stopped me before following Blaine out of the room.

"Let's talk" I said angrily before walking out of the other door, motioning for Sam to follow me.

/

"Dude, Blaine, wait up!" Puck said after catching up to Blaine.

"Don't even try to tell me to calm down Puck; I can't even comprehend being calm right now" Blaine said before throwing his bag against the locker.

"I'm not telling you to. I'd have probably beat the crap out of him by now" He said.

"That's not calming me down" Blaine said, looking confused.

"I'm not here to calm you down dude. I'm here to talk. You can vent to me" He said reassuringly.

"Ok… I just, how could he try to come between us like that? We used to be best friends and he's treating me like I'm some guy he doesn't even know. How could he betray me like that?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Well dude, I get where you're coming from, but think of it like this. If you were in Sam's shoes, wouldn't you do everything you could to try and make things right if you treated Ryan the way he did last year?" Puck asked.

"That's true… But what if Sam gets through to Ryan? What if Ryan chooses Sam over me?" Blaine asked as Puck began to see the real reason why Blaine was so angry; he was insecure.

"What if I lose Ryan?" Blaine asked, with large, innocent puppy dog eyes.

"Dude, I can't tell you that you guys won't break up, because I'm not a fortune teller… But I do know that Ryan loves you as much, if not more, than he loved Sam. You helped him pick up the pieces after Sam crushed him last year and you thought him how to love again. I don't think Ryan will ever forget that dude. He loves you, remember that" Puck said reassuringly.

"You're right… Ryan really has given me no reason to doubt him. I'm just being insecure. I'm just gonna make sure Ryan knows how much I love him each and every day… Thanks Puck, this did help to calm me down" Blaine said with a small smile.

"No worries dude, anytime" Puck said happily as they fist bumped.

/

"Seriously, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked angrily as we reached the auditorium.

"Ryan, I left you alone at Christmas, but now that it's over, I had to try and get through to you again. I love you!" Sam said.

"I know you do! You _have_ gotten through to me! I know what you want! I'm just not giving you the answer you want to hear" I said spitefully.

"Why can't you forgive me Ryan? I've apologised so many times. You know how much I regret everything I've done. I hate myself for it every day." Sam pleaded.

"Look, it's in the past. It happened and you can't change it. I know you're sorry, and I'm grateful for that. But at the end of the day I haven't forgiven you… You hurt me bad… I have a song for you too, and I don't need any instruments. Just listen" I said before beginning to sing acapella.

**Because of You:**

**I will not make****  
****The same mistakes that you did****  
****I will not let myself****  
****Cause my heart so much misery****  
****I will not break****  
****The way you did, you fell so hard****  
****I've learned the hard way****  
****To never let it get that far******

**Because of you****  
****I never stray too far from the sidewalk****  
****Because of you****  
****I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt****  
****Because of you****  
****I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me****  
****Because of you****  
****I am afraid******

**I lose my way****  
****And it's not too long before you point it out****  
****I cannot cry****  
****Because I know that's weakness in your eyes****  
****I'm forced to fake****  
****A smile, a laugh everyday of my life****  
****My heart can't possibly break****  
****When it wasn't even whole to start with******

**Because of you****  
****I never stray too far from the sidewalk****  
****Because of you****  
****I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt****  
****Because of you****  
****I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me****  
****Because of you****  
****I am afraid******

**I watched you die****  
****I heard you cry every night in your sleep****  
****I was so young****  
****You should have known****  
****Better than to lean on me****  
****You never thought of anyone else****  
****You just saw your pain****  
****And now I cry in the middle of the night****  
****For the same damn thing****  
**

_I began to tear up slightly, but not sad tears; angry tears. Sam also had small tears falling down his face._

******Because of you****  
****I never stray too far from the sidewalk****  
****Because of you****  
****I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt****  
****Because of you****  
****I try my hardest just to forget everything****  
****Because of you****  
****I don't know how to let anyone else in****  
****Because of you****  
****I'm ashamed of my life****  
****Because it's empty****  
****Because of you****  
****I am afraid******

**Because of you****  
****Because of you**

"Ryan… I am so, so sorry" He whispered.

"I know. But you need to realise just how much what you did affected me. You hurt me bad. And I can't forgive you yet. You're hurting Blaine too and that's something I can't let you do anymore. It needs to stop. And you need to apologise to Blaine too" I said calmly.

"If that's what you want… Ok. I'll stop. I love you so much and I'll never stop, but if Blaine makes you happy then I won't do anything to jeopardise that, and I'll apologise. I never meant to hurt either of you. I'm sorry Ryan. Can we please be friends?" He asked innocently.

"No… Not yet anyway. I need space Sam. I'm still getting used to the fact that you're back and I haven't forgiven you yet, so I need space. Please give me that… And then when I'm ready we can see about being friends." I said.

"Ok, I'll give you your space… Just know that I am always here for you, if you ever need anything at all… And I will never stop loving you" Sam said before slowly walking away.

I stood silently for a moment after Sam left, before bursting into tears.

_Sam… Why do you do these fucking things to me? I need to see Blaine, he's probably worried that I'm gonna give in to Sam. No way. I love him._

_But that song… That fucking song; why did I sing it? Not only was it the perfect fit for Sam, but now it's reminding me of J too. _

_No Ryan, stop. Neither of them will hurt you again. Stop._

/

**That Night:**

"Hey, can I come in?" Tina asked with a smile.

"Of course, what's up?" I asked her as she sat down on my bed.

"Well, seeing as we're friends now, and we're gonna be siblings soon, I just wanted to tell you that I'm here if you need to talk about anything." She said.

"Thanks Tina, I'm here for you too… You probably know that if you have a problem I'll but it and try to help anyway" I said as I laughed.

"You do have a habit of doing that" She joked. "So I was wondering if the rumours are true about you and Sam." She asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah, they are" I said a little apprehensively.

I spent the next hour giving her the full story on what had happened in the last two years.

"Wow, you really have been through a lot since you moved here Ryan, and it was all in secret. I'm really sorry you couldn't tell people about it" She said with a look of genuine sympathy.

"Ah it's ok. Everyone has shit to deal with, right? And anyways, it wasn't that bad. I've met some of the most amazing people in the world. I have a second family with glee, the best friends Ii could ever have, an amazing boyfriend and now I'm gonna have a sister too" I said with a smile.

"Well I'm really happy we're getting along now Ryan. I'm sorry again for not giving you a chance sooner" She said with a look of remorse.

"Forget about it, it's grand… I was thinking, seeing as the wedding is in 7 weeks, we should organise a surprise for my mam and Michael" I said.

"Well New Directions is already singing for the wedding, what else can we do?" She asked.

"I was thinking about a duet" I said.

"I'd like that" she said with a smile.

/

**A/N:**** My exams are coming up next week so I'll try my best to get a chapter or two released before then, but I can't promise anything. If not I'll be back ASAP.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter! I love writing from the other characters perspective from time to time!**

**As always, please review, they're all much appreciated! :)**


	13. Hurt

**13: Hurt:**

"As much as I love musty karaoke bars that haven't been in fashion since the 70's, what are we doing here Mr Schue?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"Well Santana, lately I've noticed a lot of tension within the group. _(He side eyed Finn, myself, Blaine and Sam especially)_Not only that, but we've become rigid, and predictable. We need to change it up a bit, which is why you're here. You're gonna give me some impromptu, unplanned performances to get your creative juices flowing again!" He said excitedly. "And remember guys, this is an alcohol free zone" (_Puck and I shot each other a look of disappointment)._

"Can I go first?" Sam asked.

"Sure Sam, show us what you got" He said excitedly as the rest of us dispersed around the room looking for empty seats. Puck, Sugar, Blaine and I found a booth opposite from where Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Mike and Artie were sitting.

Sam was now standing at the mic and began to sing.

**When I Was Your Man:**

**Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now****  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same****  
When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down****  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name****  
It all just sound like ooh ooh hoo ooh****  
**

…_Another song dedicated to me. I thought I had actually got through to him the last time. I miss him too, I'm hurting too. But he doesn't seem to realise that._

I looked over to Blaine, expecting to see him looking angry, but he was actually smiling…

"You're not angry? Why aren't you angry?" I asked Blaine, looking confused.

**Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize****  
That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand****  
Should've given you all my hours when I had the chance****  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance****  
Now my baby is dancing, but he's dancing with another man.****  
**

"Do you not know this song? Listen to the lyrics. He's not trying to get you back with this song… He's saying sorry" Blaine said with a small smile.

**Uh, My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways****  
Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life****  
Now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh****  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes****  
It all just sound like ooh ooh hoo ooh******

Hmm, Too young, too dumb to realize**  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand****  
Should have given all my hours when I had the chance****  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance****  
Now my baby is dancing, but he's dancing with another man.******

Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late****  
To try and apologize for my mistakes****  
But I just want you to know**

**I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds yours hand****  
Give you all his hours, when he has the chance****  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance****  
Do all the things I should've done when I was your man****  
Do all the things I should've done when I was your man**

Blaine and I sat and listened as I realised the meaning of the song. He squeezed my hand under the table and whispered "I swear to always do those things for you. Wanna sing a duet?"

We both shot a nod to Sam, with a half-smile as a way of saying thank you.

/

Blaine and Ryan were now singing a duet on stage: Love Machine by Girls Aloud.

Sam was sitting on a table alone. Quinn had left to select her song to sing with Ryan. Rory had left the table to talk to Sugar. Santana and Brittany had snuck off somewhere for 'sweet lady kisses'.

"Hey dude, all alone?" Puck said as he sat down beside Sam.

"I'm used to it" Sam said a little too calmly.

"Don't be depressing dude… I'm glad you're back, and… better" Puck said cautiously.

"I'm not better… But I want Ryan to be happy; Blaine makes him happy.

"Well dude, keep doing what you're doing and you might be able to be his friend again. Give him time, they'll both come around" He said confidently.

"… I miss you guys… All of you" Sam said sadly as he looked from Puck, over to Sugar and then to Blaine and Ryan.

"We never went anywhere dude" He replied.

"I know… But I just thought, after everything I did to Ryan, you guys didn't want to be friends anymore" Sam said.

"Dude, look, what you did to Ryan was bad, and he's my best friend and I'll always be on his side, Sugar too. But you're still my bro. That's not gonna change. Don't worry so much! He'll come around" Puck said confidently as he bumped fists with Sam.

"Thanks dude" Sam said with a smile.

Mercedes had now finished her song with Ryan (Paparazzi by Lady GaGa) and Quinn stood up to begin her song with Ryan (Lights by Ellie Goulding).

/

**Two Weeks Later ('Bad' performance in the parking lot):**

I was crouching beside Blaine who was lying on the ground, screaming in agony, covered in the red, blood like 'slushee'. The warblers wee now walking away quickly, as Sebastian stood looking at us with an evil smirk.

"What the fuck was in that?" Santana asked, looking worried.

"There's something sharp in this; rocks?" Finn said as he bent down and examined the liquid.

"You fucking cunt!" I shouted angrily before standing up taking a charge for Sebastian, who was now beginning to run to catch up to the warblers. I felt a force pulling me back as I looked around to see Puck and Sam both holding on to me. They dragged me backwards as I heard Sam shouting to Sebastian: "You're gonna pay for this" and Puck shouted "Someone call an ambulance".

/

**The Next Day:**

_Blaine is in the hospital. He had to have emergency surgery to save the sight in one of his eyes… I stayed in the hospital until his Parent's got there, when the nurses kicked me out then so he could rest._

"Hey, what are you doing?" Santana asked kindly as I sat alone in the choir room.

"Trying to stay calm… I feel so bad about this. It's my fault that he's in the hospital; the slushee was meant for me…. But there's no way I can prove that Sebastian did it" I said angrily.

"Well there is actually. I could make him confess" Santana said with a smirk.

"The guys a snake Santana, I don't think even you going all Llima Heights on his ass would help" I said sadly.

"Well let's test that theory. I'll get the proof you need to send his ass to juvie" She said with a wink before strutting out of the room.

/

We were all sitting in the choir room for an emergency meeting Santana had called.

"I taped it to my underboob when we went to Dalton and I got Sebastian on tape admitting that there was rock salt in that slushee that blinded Blaine. Now all we have to do is send this tape to the popo and that little bitch is headed to juvie" She said before playing the recording confidently.

"No. No we're not doing that!" Kurt said.

"Kurt this isn't violent; this is lever. I taped to my underboob!" Santana replied.

"So he gets kicked out of school. The warblers still do Michael and they still beat us and they still beat us" Kurt said.

"Who the fuck cares if the warblers win! This is more important than that. They almost blinded Blaine and he needs to learn that just because he's a posh private school twat; he can't get away with everything. Sorry Kurt, but Blaine is my boyfriend and I'm doing this for him" I said angrily before walking to Santana.

"I agree" both Sam and Puck said, while Sugar nodded enthusiastically.

She handed me the tape recorder.

"Sorry Hummel, but Ryan's my boy; and he's right" She said with a smirk,

/

**The Next Day:**

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked calmly as I sat beside Blaine on the bed. He was beginning to wake.

"Mmhmm, mm ok" He said groggily as he sat up and leaned into me.

"Sugar, Kurt and Puck were here earlier. You were sleeping so they didn't ant to wake you" I said.

"That's nice of them. How are they?" Blaine asked.

"They're just worried about you babe… I have some news; Santana was able to get Sebastian confessing putting the rock salt on tape… I brought the tape to the police; he's in juvie" I said with a smile.

"You did that for me? Thank you. I love you so much. I dunno what I'd do without you." He said with a small smile.

"You wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for me" I said sadly.

"Ryan, don't even try and say this is your fault. It's not. I was protecting you because I wanted to; because you're the love of my life. You'd do the same for me… My mom told me you stayed at the hospital and have stayed with me whenever you're not in school; you must be exhausted." He said before yawning.

"Says the one yawning" I said as I laughed. "Yeah I am, but I want to make sure you're ok."

"I'm ok Ryan. Go home and get some sleep ok. You've done more than enough to help me. I'll see you after school tomorrow ok" He said with a smile.

"Ok, I love you so much Blaine. I'm glad you're ok" I said.

"Love you too. Thank you" He said before leaning in to kiss me.

/

I decided to stop off at a coffee shop on the way home. I sat silently enjoying a hot chocolate, enjoying the peace that came with it.

_I haven't had time to think these past few weeks… I needed this._

After finishing, I stood up and got ready to leave.

As I began to walk out the door I was pushed backwards by someone entering the shop.

"Jesus! Be caref-" I said before turning around and realising just exactly who the man was.

_J…_

"Now now Ryan, is that any way to speak to your own father?"

/

**A/N:**** So this will be the last chapter for about a week and a half. My exams are this week and I'll e busy studying. Please review! I'll be back ASAP.**


	14. J

**14: J:**

"Aren't you gonna give your old man a hug?" He asked. He looked exactly the same as I remembered; short tight black hair, chiselled features, tall, with broad shoulders and a strong build.

"W-what the fuck are you d-doing here? Stay away from me" I stuttered angrily.

"Language son… You've gotten disrespectful I see" He said.

I stood staring at him, stony faced.

"I know that you won't walk anywhere with me. So let's sit down here and talk. I'm not asking" He said seriously.

I walked slowly over to a nearby table and sat down, still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"W-why are you here?" I asked.

"The real question is why_ you_ are here" He said sternly.

I sat silently,

"Imagine my surprise when I come home from work one day to find the whole family gone; disappeared like magic. How do you think that made me feel; to be disrespected like that?" He said.

"If you hadn't been such a cunt we wouldn't have left in the first place".

"I told you once; watch your language. I'm not going to tell you again" He said.

"It's true. Don't try and play the victim here. We left after how you treated us. Do you realise what it's like living in a "home" where you're constantly afraid? No, of course not, because you were the one causing that fear, you evil bastard" I said angrily.

He sat silently, his face reddening slightly.

"You can't do anything to me here; we're in public. Get angry, I couldn't give a fuck. You gave me enough of it over the years… How did you find us?" I asked.

"It wasn't easy. You definitely had your little plan well thought out. But then one day, out of the blue, I saw a news article online, about how teens have become sexualised, and how one little glee club in Lima, Ohio caused a stir when their performers started snogging on stage. Well what do you know, I looked at the picture and saw your little round face peeping out from behind the whores" He said calmly. "After that, it was just a matter of coming here and looking. It took a while, but I found you a while back, as you saw at Christmas".

"What do you want? We don't want you anywhere near us. Not after everything you did to us" I said.

"Would you believe me when I tell you that I'm sorry? I hurt you both and I want a second chance?" He asked.

"I couldn't care less what you want. You did things that I've spent the last 3 years trying to block out of my mind. I haven't even told my fucking boyf- uh, my friends about you! I have a life here. My mam has a life here, and a fucking fiancée! I have absolutely no interest in giving you a second chance, you pathetic excuse for a father, and a fucking human being." I whispered angrily.

_My blood is boiling. I want to hit him, for all of the things he did to my mam and me… The bastard deserves it all._

"I really hurt you both that badly" He said, looking a little remorseful.

"Don't even try to act innocent. You know what you did, regardless of whether you were drunk for most of it. I don't care. I'm bigger, stronger and fitter now; and you'll never touch either of us again. I don't want to hear it. Just do me a favour and get the fuck out of my life, and never contact me or my mam again" I said with as much determination and intimidating looks as I could muster.

"If that's how you feel; fine. I'll leave. I know when I'm not wanted. But know this; I wanted to patch things up with you. I couldn't give a shit about your bitch of a mother… I was never here" He said as he mimicked a magic hand movement to symbolise his disappearance. And with that he left the shop and was gone.

I sat rigid for a moment, staring into space. I felt solid as rock, but when I looked down I could see my hands shaking uncontrollably, out of both intense fear and untameable anger…

Another minute later, I walked out of the shop and around the corner, making sure no one could see me, before sitting down, pulling my knees up to my chest and bursting into tears as the memories of my dad's treatment of us came flooding back to me.

/

**Later that Night:**

I called Puck after gathering my thoughts, he picked me up at the coffee shop and we drove to the quiet spot, near the rock we went when we had our first proper talk. I hadn't said much for the duration of the car ride.

"So what's up dude? We only come out here when it's something serious?" He said, looking worried.

"Before I say anything you have to swear to me that this stays between us, ok?" I asked him.

"Sure dude" He said calmly. "You're kinda scaring me? You didn't kill someone did you?"

"No… But I wish I did" I said angrily.

"Who dude, seriously what's going on?" He asked, looking worried.

"Well I decided to talk to you about this, because your dads not around either and you might understand more than anyone else… My mam and I haven't told anyone this before… They never married, and he would come and go whenever he pleased, but when my dad was there; he would beat us, severely… He, uh, broke my arm, and my mams nose. It's one of the main reasons why we left Ireland and came here; we escaped" I said sadly.

"Holy shit dude, why didn't you tell us?" He asked; eyes wide with shock.

"Cause me and my mam swore to keep it a secret and try and forget… But today, my dad showed up at a coffee shop; turns out he's been searching for me and he found me at Christmas" I said.

"… What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Puck asked, straightening himself up and looking angry.

"No… He just talked to me… I was so angry at the bastard. I told him exactly how I felt and to never come near me and my mam again; and then he said ok and left" I said calmly.

"But do you think he's really gonna leave you alone if he came all this way to find you? Puck asked, still looking worried.

"I think so. I know him, he probably has 10 other kids to go and see. I told him to leave, and he seemed to give up. I think he's gone for good" I said.

"But dude, holy shit, I dunno what to say! I mean, my dad was a deadbeat but he never hit me!" Puck said, looking both worried and unsure of what to say.

"Well, I just needed to talk to someone… I love Sugar but she's not really one for serious conversations. I'm not gonna make Blaine worry about this, he's still in the hospital for fucks sake… Tina would tell my mam or Michael. Santana would probably try and take my dad on herself. And I'm not ready to talk to Sam about that type of thing… Blaine wouldn't really like that either" I said, looking a little lost.

"Well dude, of course you can talk to me about this. I just don't know what I can do to help" He said.

"You're helping by listening man. He's not coming back, I can tell. I just needed to talk about it" I said calmly.

"Ok… So are you gonna tell your mom?" He asked.

"No. Not yet. Had he threatened me, then yes of course. Either way, we never reported him when he hurt us back in Ireland, so the police would have no evidence to go on anyway. My mam has enough stress right now with planning the wedding. It's only a few weeks away and she's finally getting the happiness she deserves. I'm not gonna ruin that. I'll wait till after" I said confidently.

"Ok dude, you're more hard-headed than I am so I won't tell you to do anything else. But I'm here if you need to talk about this ok" He said as he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks man, you know I'm always here if you ever need anything" I said with a smile. "By the way, all the seniors seem to be talking about the future. What's yours?" I asked.

"Uh, still working on it dude, no need to worry" He said as he shifted his eyes away from me, adding to already non-convincing statement.

/


	15. Hold on to Sixteen

**15: Hold onto Sixteen:**

**A Week Later:**

_My dad just appearing back after all this time… It's affected me. But I'm not going to let that stop me enjoying these next few weeks. Like I said to Puck, I firmly believe that he's gone for good and I don't want to worry my mam for nothing._

_Its Valentine's this week… Blaine's still recovering though. Sugar is having her big party at 'The Sugar Shack' though, and Regionals is next week, then the wedding two weeks after that. It should be fun…_

/

"I'm so depressed" Blaine said sadly as Sugar and I lay next to him on the bed.

"How come?" I asked him, looking worried.

"I'm gonna miss the Sugar Shack and our first Valentine's together!" He said sadly.

"Well you might still make it? Isn't your last doctor's appointment today?" I asked him. "And technically, it's out second" Ii said as I winked.

"It is but last time the doctor said not to get my hopes up because I may need more time to heal" He said sadly.

"Well you know I don't have to go; we could have a date night here or at my house. Have a Harry Potter marathon. Or Marvel! Or Friends! Anyways, since I'd be going stag, I technically won't even be allowed into the Sugar Shack, thanks to miss hypocritical over here" I said with a joking nudge to Sugar.

"No singles allowed" I said after seeing Blaine's confused look.

"Hey! Of course you're allowed. You guys are the exceptions, and Sam and Puck!" She said dramatically. "And besides, I _will_ have a date to go with, so I won't be a hypocrite!" She said, feigning an irritated look, but failing as she couldn't contain her smile.

"Oh did you finally take Artie up on his offer?" I asked with excitement, while trying to fill Blaine in under my breath as he looked on, confused.

"Well yes Artie did ask me, but someone else asked me too; Rory!" She said happily.

"Wow, really? That's great Sugar, but who are you going with?" I asked.

"Well I haven't decided yet! They're singing songs for me this week to decide!" She said happily.

"That seems fair. I'm glad you got two dates Sugar… And Ryan, you're going to that party. Don't cancel just because of me" Blaine said.

"Blaine, no, c'mon it wouldn't be right if I was at a Valentine's party without you" I said.

"No, I want you to go. We can see each other after. I promise. Go" He said reassuringly, trying to wink before realising that with the eye patch on, it was simply a blink.

/

**Two Days Later:**

"Hey Rory, congrats on Sugar picking you to be her date for Valentines" I said with a smile as Rory was at this locker.

"Well Ryan, thanks" He said shortly.

"Uh, listen man, I know I'm not your favourite person in the world, but since Sugar is like a sister to me, I think we should at least try to get along; so I'm gonna give you some tips to date her" I said with a smile.

"Uh, Sam has been giving me tips on how to date girls already. He's my Valentines sponsor" he said, looking apprehensive.

"Well I'm not giving you advice on how to date girls; I'm giving you advice on how to date _Sugar._ She's unique" I said.

"I suppose you're right. Tell me everything" He said enthusiastically.

_I then proceeded to give Rory advice and after it, we even had a laugh…. I think he finally likes me!_

/

"Yo yo yo, what's up?" I asked jokingly as I sat down beside a moping Puck in the cafeteria.

"Nothin', you?" He said sadly.

"What's wrong?" I said, looking a little worried.

"Valentine's is a bunch of bullcrap" He said, clearly irritated.

"I agree to be honest. We're forced to be romantic on only one day of the year; shouldn't we be romantic all the time? Blaine is really broken up about missing it cause of his eye" I said sadly.

"At least you have someone to be romantic with" Puck said dryly.

"Ah, I get it now… You want a date for Valentine's?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't want a date. Some making out would be nice. Sex would be even nicer… But I suppose a date would be ok after… Doesn't matter, there's no one anyway. Life was so much easier when I had Lauren to pretend and when I was knocking up girls and shit" He said, half-jokingly.

"Why don't you go out and look? I'm sure there are single gay guys out there. I know Kurt didn't work out and Sam- well, that would be weird…. But I'm sure there are other gay guys!" I said with a smile.

"But that's hard work… I'll go stag, doesn't matter" He said before changing the subject abruptly.

/

**The Sugar Shack:**

Santana, Brittany, Tina and I were dancing around and having fun. Sam was talking with Puck, Quinn, Mercedes and a guy called Joe, who was in the God Squad too. I had caught Sam peering over at me several times.

"Hey Irish I needs a strong man to help lift something from the back!" Santana ordered before grabbing my arm and pulling me in the direction of the store room. "Go in and wait for me, I need extra muscle" She said before scurrying off.

"What am I lifting that's so heavy?" I said looking confused before walking into the store room.

/

Santana walked up to Puck and Sam's table before saying "I need some strong man muscle to help me lift something, any takers?" She said with a smirk.

"Have you seen my guns; where to?" Puck said confidently.

"Not you" She said with a bitchface before smirking again. "You'll do Trouts" She said before grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him up and towards the storeroom.

/

"I don't understand what is so heavy that I need to lift" Sam said as he walked into the store room before seeing me staring back at him confused.

Suddenly the door slammed shut behind him with a distinct click of a door being locked.

"What the hell Santana!" Sam said angrily before banging on the door.

"Calm down Trouty. I'll let you both out after you fix things between you, whatever it is you guys have! You're constantly staring at Ryan like a creep. It's sad and exhausting to look at you. Fix it!" She said.

"You're a bitch Santana!" I said angrily.

"Only the best for my little Irish! Don't go texting anyone now. I'll go all lima heights on their asses if you do!" She said threateningly.

"So I guess we have to sort this out" I said, feeling a little awkward.

"Let's sit" Sam said calmly before sitting down on the ground and crossing his legs. I did the same, facing him.

"I think it's better if you talk, because you know I want to be friends and have you in my life" Sam said.

I sighed and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm still so angry about everything that has happened Sam, but I know that you're sorry…" I said.

"I am Ryan, and I'll never forgive myself for hurting you the way I did".

"I know you've stopped trying to get me back, and you apologised to Blaine; but it's still so hard. A part of me will always still love you. I've moved on, but I still miss you" I said.

"I miss you too Ryan, you know that" He said sadly.

"I've been thinking a lot lately about all of this… We really rushed into things didn't we? I mean, after we started going out, two weeks later we were in love…. Well I know you already loved me, but I fell for you; hard. When two people have the level of loving feelings we had for each other, problems were bound to happen" I said.

"I know but you just made me fall for you, without even having to try… We've fought so much and been so miserable that we've forgotten to be teenagers… I told Quinn this when I got back; "Hold on to sixteen for as long as you can"." He said.

"You're right; the fighting, the tears… It really stopped us from being kids" Ii said with a small laugh. "But Blaine… He's gonna find this hard, us suddenly being friends again" I said.

"He'll come around Ryan. I've apologised to him about how I acted and I want to get my friendship with _both _of you back on track, ok?" He said reassuringly.

"So… We're friends again?" I asked.

"If you want to be, because I do Ryan, you have no idea how much" He said before holding out his hand. I smiled before shaking his hand and pulling him into a small light-hearted hug.

"So what now?" I asked with a small awkward smile.

"Well, we could just have a catch-up before going back out there… We haven't had a real talk since I've been back" Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah ok, I'd like that" I said with a small smile.

/

About a half an hour later, Sam knocked on the door and told Santana to let us out. A moment later the door opened with a smirking Santana behind it.

"Well boys, have we sorted out our differences?" She asked.

"Yes Santana, now can you go back to your girlfriend now and leave us alone?" Sam asked.

"Of course Trouty, I wouldn't want to deprive Brittany of my sweet lady kisses" She said as she winked and began to walk away.

I nudged her in the arm and mouthed the words 'Thank You' before she winked with a smile and walked over to Brittany.

As I did that, Sam quickly nodded upwards, blessed himself and said the same thing…

/

"Jesus holla!" Sugar said excitedly as the God Squad finished their song for Britt and Santana. "Ok everyone it's time for my extra special guest; back from the dead, and cute and compact as ever!" She said before pointed to the door where none other than Blaine was standing, with a heart shaped eye patch and a black suit and flat-top bowler hat.

"Happy Valentines everybody!" He said happily. "This song is dedicated to all the lovers in the room" He said before ripping off the eye patch and singing '**Love Shack**' with Mercedes, Brittany, Sugar, Rachel and Kurt.

After finishing the song, he ran up to me and passionately planted his lips on mine before saying "Surprise; happy valentines!"

"How-wha- I thought you still needed to rest?" I said, looking shocked.

"I may have planned this ahead of time with Sugar; the doctor gave me the all clear last week!" He said excitedly.

I simply smiled and hugged him before whispering "I love you" into his ear.

"I love you too, more than words can say Ryan… Now let's dance!"

/

**A/N:**** So Ryan and Sam are finally friends again. How will Blaine take the news? **

**Nexr chapter is definitely going to be very big…**


	16. The Wedding

**16: The Wedding:**

**Three Weeks Later:**

_The week after Valentines was… eventful, to say the least. We won Regionals, but Finn and Rachel planned to get married after it; terrible idea… Anyways, on the way to the wedding Quinn got into a car crash. She's ok and recovering in hospital, but doctors aren't sure if she'll be able to walk again. I feel so bad for her. Karofsky also tried to kill himself this week and it hit all of us hard; most of all Kurt. He's been visiting him regularly and I have a feeling that Kurt may like him, especially after Karofsky's crush confession to him on Valentines._

_On a positive note, Sam and I back on track to being good friends again. Everyone has welcomed him back with open arms-well; everyone except Blaine. He says he's ok. But I know he's having trouble adjusting to this all of a sudden. He clearly hasn't forgiven Sam yet, but I hope he'll come around eventually…_

_The wedding is finally here, I'm so excited. This is my mam's chance to finally be happy and no one deserves it more than her, especially after everything that my dad put her through. I've been having nightmares since my dad showed up. But it's just because of the memories and I do think he's gone for good this time… I just hope I'm doing the right thing by keeping this a secret from almost everyone._

/

The majority of New Directions littered the seats in the small church, with Sugar, Blaine, Puck, Sam and Mike sitting in the second row from the front. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Kurt were sitting behind them. Mr Schue, Ms Pillsbury and several of my mam and Michael's friends and co-workers, and Michael's family, were dotted around the seats. Blaine's parents and Puck's mom were also in attendance. Sugar's dad and Sam's parents were also invited but couldn't come.

I was standing at the top of the aisle in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. I was standing next to Michael, who was trembling slightly. The priest stood next to him.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked Michael quietly as I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm nervous, but so excited. Thank you for making this so easy Ryan. You ready?" He asked. I smiled and nodded in reply.

"I will invite you all to stand so we can begin the ceremony" The priest proclaimed calmly into the microphone before the music began to play and he handed me the microphone. I began to sing as Tina walked down the aisle in a long, lilac coloured gown.

**Make You Feel My Love:**

**Ryan:**

**When the rain is blowing in your face,****  
****And the whole world is on your case,****  
****I could offer you a warm embrace****  
****To make you feel my love.**

Tina reached the aisle and took a second microphone from the priest before beginning to sing.

**Tina:**

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear,****  
****And there is no one there to dry your tears,****  
****I could hold you for a million years****  
****To make you feel my love.****Both:**

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet,****  
****But I would never do you wrong.****  
****I've known it from the moment that we met,****  
****No doubt in my mind where you belong.****  
**

My mam began to walk down the aisle in a beautiful white wedding dress; simple, yet stunningly elegant.

**Tina:**

**I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,****  
****Ryan:**

**I'd go crawling down the avenue.****  
****Ryan:**

**No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do****  
****Tina:**

**To make you feel my love.****  
**

My mam reached the top of the aisle and gave both myself, Tina and Michael a hug as she silently shed a few tears.

**Both:**

**The storms are raging on the rolling sea****  
****And on the highway of regret.****  
****Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,****  
****You ain't seen nothing like me yet.****  
**

I looked towards my friends in the front row for a moment, just basking in the fact that we were all finally friends again.

**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.****  
****Nothing that I wouldn't do.****  
****Go to the ends of the Earth for you,****  
****To make you feel my love**

After the song ended, the wedding ceremony began. Michael and my mother exchanged vows. They cried, Tina and I cried and I even saw Blaine, Sugar and Sam shed a small tear. It was beautiful. They thanked Tina and I for the beautiful song and swore that this was a new beginning, as a family.

_It feels weird not having my grandparent's and aunts here; but it doesn't matter. They would be here if they could and I just know that they're here in spirit and they want my mam to be happy._

_I now not only have a family with glee, but I actually have a real family; a mam, a dad and a sister. It's just an amazing feeling._

/

The group was now sitting at the reception. Blaine, Sam, Puck, Sugar, Mike, Tina and I were all having a conversation about the evening's soloists. We had all had a few drinks at this point, so some of us were feeling a little bit tipsy.

"It's weird that Rachel and Finn aren't shoving their voices down all of our throats tonight" Mike said.

"Well I pretty much told them both that this wasn't their day. It's mine and Tina's day to lead the club and sing the song's for our parent's. I wouldn't take no for an answer" I said.

"He was pretty persuasive" Tina said as she laughed.

"Well they can't sing everything" Puck said.

"Exactly and I'd rather hear Ryan's voice any day over Finn's" Sam said with a smile.

After hearing this, Blaine rolled his eyes in resentment, stood up and walked away from the table and out of the room.

I stood up quickly and followed him.

"What's wrong?" Sugar asked, looking confused.

/

"Blaine! Hey, Blaine, wait!" I said as he walked down the hallway.

"Are you cheating on me with Sam?" Blaine asked suddenly as he spun around to face me, anger clearly etched into his face.

"What? No of course not!" I said, taken aback. "Is this about the song we sung for glee last week?"

/

**A Week Earlier:**

"Mr Schue, Sam and I have a song we'd like to sing today" I said as Sam and I both stood up in front of the choir room. Blaine looked shocked. He still hadn't seen us interacting as he missed it when he got to the Sugar Shack.

"There have been a lot of rumours and fights between us two for a while now, and we just realised that we're young and there's no point in fighting anymore" Sam said before beginning to play the Guitar.

**Shame:**

**Ryan:**

**Well there's three versions of this story mine, yours and then the truth****  
****Sam:**

**And we can put it down to circumstance, our childhood, then our youth****  
****Ryan:**

**Out of some sentimental gain I wanted you to feel my pain, but it came back return to sender****  
****Sam:**

**I read your mind and tried to call, my tears could fill the Albert Hall, is this the sound of sweet surrender?****Both:**

**What a shame we never listened****  
****I told you through the television****  
****And all that went away was the price we paid****  
****People spend a lifetime this way****  
****Oh what a shame.****Ryan:**

**So I got busy throwing everybody underneath the bus****  
****Sam:**

**And with your poster 30 foot high at the back of Toys-R-Us****  
****Ryan:**

**I wrote a letter in my mind, but the words were so unkind, about a man I can't remember****  
****Sam:**

**I don't recall the reasons why, I must have meant them at the time, is this the sound of sweet surrender?****Both:**

**What a shame we never listened****  
****I told you through the television****  
****And all that went away was the price we paid****  
****People spend a lifetime this way****  
****And that's how they stay****  
****Oh what a shame.****Words come easy, when they're true****  
****Words come easy, when they're true**

**So I got busy throwing everybody underneath the bus****  
****And with your poster 30 foot high at the back of Toys-R-Us****  
****Now we can put it down to circumstance, our childhood then our youth.****What a shame we never listened****  
****I told you through the television****  
****And all that went away was the price we paid****  
****People spend a lifetime this way****  
****And that's how they stay****  
****Oh what a shame.****People spend a lifetime this way****  
****Oh what a shame****  
****Such a shame, what a shame**

We finished the song to the sound of cheers and applause.

"Wow guys! That was great. I'm so glad you were able to sort out your differences!" Mr Schue said excitedly.

_Blaine clapped, but I couldn't help but notice the effort it took him to force a smile._

/

"What do you expect me to believe Ryan? I get injured and when I come back to school, you and Sam are suddenly best friends again and singing duets together?" He said, looking confused. "Finn told me that he saw you and Sam going into the storage room at Breadsticks, and you didn't come out for forty minutes!" He said angrily.

I sighed before beginning to talk. "Well when you say it like that, it does seem fishy… But Blaine, I swear I am not cheating on you. I love you! At the party, Santana locked us both in the storage room. She told us that we had to sort out our shit and start being friends again, so we talked and we just realised that we're still only teenagers and we don't need to fight. We're young and we need to act like it, so we decided to just work on our friendship again. We're not best friends again and I don't know if we'll ever be that close again, but we are friends again, and he wants to be your friend too" I said, quickly and softly.

Blaine's expression lightened a small bit as I continued. "I believe you Ryan. I'm sorry; I just got so worried that I'd lose you. I love you so much Ryan" He said sadly before giving me a hug.

"I love you too Blaine and I never want to hurt you, which is why I haven't told you something… But I want to be honest with you. The night we won Sectionals; Sam kissed me. But the second he did I pushed him away and told him to stop and leave me alone… I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would hurt you and since nothing happened I thought it wasn't a big deal. I'm really sorry Blaine" I said.

"He- what? How is that not a big deal?! You lied to me Ryan" He said coldly, as tears began to form.

"I swear I didn't kiss him back! I pushed him away the second he did it! Ask Puck if you don't believe me!" I said, without thinking.

"Puck knew?" Blaine said, looking even more hurt than he already was.

At that moment, Sugar came through the door.

"Guys, it's time for the first dance! Get in here!" She said quickly.

"Look Blaine, I love you so much and I'm so sorry, can we talk about this later? We have to go and sing" I asked, beginning to panic a little.

"… Fine" He said softly.

"Ok, let's go, I love you" I said before reaching over to give him a hug. Blaine shifted to the side, avoiding me before walking ahead back to the other room.

/

"So everyone, it's time for the bride and groom's first dance as a married couple. Michael, I just want to thank you so much for coming into our life and making my mam the happiest she's ever been. We're all so happy for both of you" I said, as I stood on the stage, feigning a smile. The entire glee club, except Quinn, was now on stage.

**One Day Like This:**

**Blaine:**

**Drinking in the morning sun****  
****Blinking in the morning sun****  
****Shaking off a heavy one****  
****Heavy like a loaded gun****Tina:**

**What made me behave that way?****  
****Using words I never say****  
****I can only think it must be love****  
****Oh anyway it's looking like a beautiful day****Sam:**

**Someone tell me how I feel****  
****It's silly wrong, but vivid right****  
****Oh, kiss me like a final meal****  
****Yeah, kiss me like we die tonight****Santana/Sugar:**

**'Cause holy cow, I love your eyes****  
****And only now I see the light****  
****Yeah, lying with you half-awake****  
****Oh, anyway, it's looking like a beautiful day****  
**

**Puck:  
****When my face is chamois creased****  
****If you think I wink, I did****  
****Laugh politely at repeats****  
****Yeah, kiss me when my lips are thin****Ryan:**

**'Cause holy cow, I love your eyes****  
****And only now I see the light****  
****Yeah, lying with you half-awake****  
****Stumbling over what to say****  
****Well, anyway, it's looking like a beautiful day**

**Sugar/Tina:**

**So throw those curtains wide****  
****One day like this a year would see me right****  
****Throw those curtains wide****  
****One day like this a year would see me right****Santana/Tina/Sugar:**

**Throw those curtains wide****  
****One day like this a year would see me right****  
****Throw those curtains wide****  
****One day like this a year would see me right for life****Sugar/Santana/Tina (Ryan):**

**Throw those curtains wide****  
****('Cause holy cow, I love your eyes)****  
****One day like this a year would see me right****  
****(And only now I see the light)****  
****Throw those curtains wide****  
****('Cause holy cow, I love your eyes)****  
****One day like this a year would see me right****  
****(And only now I see the light****)**

**All:**

**Throw those curtains wide****  
****One day like this a year would see me right****  
****Throw those curtains wide****  
****One day like this a year would see me right**

**Throw those curtains wide****  
****One day like this a year would see me right****  
****Throw those curtains wide****  
****One day like this a year would see me right**

**Throw those curtains wide****  
****One day like this a year would see me right****  
****Throw those curtains wide****  
**

At the end of the song, everyone clapped as Michael and my mam finished their first dance as a married couple. Blaine walked off the stage first, and sat down beside his parents, knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to talk to him while he was with them.

/

A few hours (and a couple more drinks) later, everyone was having a great time. Blaine even seemed to forget some of his hostility towards Ryan as the drink began to take a stronger effect. Sam was now sitting in the hallway outside. A moment later, Puck walked into the room and sat beside him.

"Need a breather too?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, something like that" Sam said slowly.

"Someone's a little drunk" Puck said teasingly as he laughed a little.

"I don't like drinking… It makes me think things" Sam said sadly.

"About Ryan?" Puck asked, curiously.

"Yeah… I wanna be friends with him so I know I can't let myself think like this… But I'm lonely and I can't help but miss him. So I need to just take a minute to myself to get it out of my head" Sam said, slurring slightly as he did so.

"I know how much you like him Sam, give it time… But I get what it's like to be lonely" Puck admitted, as he looked at the ground timidly.

"Why?" Sam said, looking confused.

"You've had a boyfriend. Ryan and Blaine have had two. The closest thing I've had is Ryan, and that was over two years ago" He said sadly.

"I never thought of that… I'm sorry dude, it must be hard to always hear about our relationship problems" Sam said, feeling guilty.

"I don't need anything. But someone to make out with and have some fun with would be nice. I don't need a label" He said.

"I kinda need that too. I don't want a boyfriend. I still love Ryan and I don't think I'll ever stop. I'm not ready for anyone else… But a guy to just hang out with and have some fun; that could be cool" Sam said airily, as he looked at Puck.

Puck looked at Sam a little sadly for a moment before leaning over and kissing him gently.

"Puck, I can't be with you. I love Ryan" Sam said as he pulled away in panic.

"I know you do. We don't need to be together. We can be makeout/maybe some light touching buddies" Puck said.

Sam looked at Puck for a moment as he contemplated, before nodded lightly and saying "Ok…" with a small, slightly apprehensive smile.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Puck asked, with his signature smirk.

"Uh, I'm not staying in the hotel with you guys tonight. I couldn't afford a hotel room…" Sam said awkwardly.

You can stay in my room. Sugar's in the other bed so you'll have to stay with me" He said as he winked.

Again, Sam thought to himself for a moment.

_Ryan… I love him so much. Can I really go through with this? I mean, we're not together and Puck and I don't need to be boyfriends. I should take Rory's advice. It's just some harmless fun. What's wrong with that? _

"Lead the way" He said lightly after a moment of contemplation.

/

Blaine was sitting beside me, holding my hand as we relaxed at one of the tables beside the dancefloor. We hadn't said much to each other… We were physically linked; but right now, our minds couldn't have been further apart.

"I dunno what to say Blaine. I fucked up and I can't change it. I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would cause this type of problem. But you have to believe me when I say that I pushed Sam away _the second _he kissed me" I said quickly, sounding slightly panicked.

"I believe you; but you still lied" Blaine said softly with a look of hurt before looking away again.

"Ow my feet are so sore" Sugar said as she sat down beside me, after having been dancing in large high heels for about two hours. "I left my flats upstairs in my room" She said dramatically.

"What's your room number? I'll go get them for you" I said as I smiled.

"Awh thanks BMA, it's room 304 on the fourth floor" She said as she gave me a quick hug and handed me the room key.

"Won't be long" I said as I gave Blaine a quick kiss on the hand before walking out of the room.

"Are you guys ok?" She asked Blaine, noticing the obvious lack of affection he was showing.

"We'll be ok; we're just a bit stressed right now" Blaine said sadly.

Suddenly, Sugar slapped her hand to her mouth and gasped. "I totally forgot! Puck text me and said he's with someone in our room!"

"But I saw Puck going upstairs with Sam when I was coming out of the bathroom?" Blaine said. "Puck is with… Sam?" he said, piecing the puzzle together, before a look of confusion spread over his face.

"OMG Ryan can't see that!" Sugar said.

"We should let Puck know so he doesn't get caught; text him".

At that moment, Blaine got a text from Ryan.

**I was gonna sing this but the dj didn hav it. I mean these words tho Blaine. **

**All the lovers that have gone before****  
****They don't compare to you****  
****Don't be frightened****  
****Just give me a little bit more****  
****They don't compare****  
****All the lovers**

**I love you and I'm so so so so sorry xxxxx**

A look and feeling of regret washed over Blaine as he looked at the text.

_I feel bad. I overreacted. It's not Ryan's fault that Sam kissed him and I believe him when he said that he pushed him away… I'm being an asshole. I need to apologise to him; once he comes back down._

/

I was now on the fourth floor. I decided to take the stairs after the elevator hadn't appeared in the two minutes it took to text Blaine; must be slow, or broken. The hallway was extremely long and quiet. There were two sections, divided by a curve in the wall, making a v shape if looking at it from above. I was walking around the curve when I bumped into someone who seemed to be rushing past. Due to the fact that I was a little drunk at this point, I fell to the ground with a small thud. When I looked up I saw who had knocked me down…

_J. My dad._

"Didn't think you'd see me again, did ya, ya little bastard". He was hard to understand, due to the severity of his slurred speech. He absolutely stank of whiskey.

"W-what are you doing here? You said you would leave!" I said timidly. I soon began to realise that my drunkenness would prohibit me from even trying to defend myself.

"Well, I was gonna leave you alone. I have plenty other little shits to look after. But you said something before I left that caught my attention; you have a boyfriend. You tried to cover it up, but you fucked up. I didn't raise you to be a filthy little queer" He said before grabbing me by the shirt collar and pulling me upwards.

"You didn't raise me at all you worthless piece of scum!" I said defiantly before receiving a hard blow to the face.

"Good because you're no son of mine. You're a worthless little faggot" He said before punching me in the stomach.

I struggled to get free, but I couldn't with my drunken state, and the now numbing pain in my nose and stomach. He was used to using his strength while drunk. He easily overpowered me.

"Not so tough now that you have nowhere to go, are ya?" He spat out as held me tighter against the wall and forcefully covered my mouth with his large hand.

"No one's gonna save you now, little queer" He whispered into my ear. "Your mother's downstairs enjoying her perfect little wedding. The bitch deserves nothing after producing a freak like you. What better way to make her pay than to get rid of you altogether. I can't think of a better way to ruin both of you" He said before fumbling through his pocket and taking out a small black object. He flicked a small switch on it in front of my face to reveal a small pocket knife as my eyes widened in shock. He slowly traced it down my ear, to my cheek, almost playfully, like this was a game to him.

"It's only 3 inches; best I could get on short notice, without directing attention to myself, but it'll do the job, if I use it enough times, in the right place. The stomach will be long, and agonizing; only the best punishment for an evil abomination like you.

I began to struggle and attempted to scream, but all that could be heard was a very low, muffled groan. I continued to struggle for a moment before feeling a sharp pain near the bottom of my stomach. I looked down to see a red patch on my shirt, where the knife was now sticking into my stomach, as my dad staggered backwards, looking shocked.

I began to breathe quickly and panic. Suddenly, I could hear two voices talking, and the noise of a door slowly opening. In a flash, I had slid down to the ground, leaning against the wall, shaking uncontrollably. The knife was still there. But my dad was now gone.

"Shit dude that was a close one!" a voice said.

"It was fun, but I think that was a once off thing dude" The second voice said.

_P-puck? Sam? _

I tried to call out, but I couldn't tell what was happening anymore. The pain was getting worse; unbearable. I looked down to see the blood covering my lower abdomen before giving in to the pain and just closing my eyes.

/

**A/N:**** I think that this is the longest chapter I've ever done.**

**This was a tough chapter to write… Stay tuned.**


	17. Aftermath

**17: Aftermath:**

"Shit dude that was a close one!" Puck said as he locked the door behind him.

"It was fun, but I think that was a once off thing dude" Sam said, sounding almost guilty.

"Do you think we should tell- what the fuck?" Puck said as he saw a male figure lying in the hallway, crumpled, with his head leaning against a radiator, unable to be seen clearly.

Puck and Sam quickly ran up to the figure before realising who the figure was, and seeing the small pool of blood trickling down from Ryan's wounded stomach.

"Fuck, Ryan wake up, wake up!" Puck shouted as he began to panic. "Get help!" Puck shouted at Sam.

Sam stood silent for a moment, eyes wide with shock as the tears began to fall from his eyes before screaming "No! I'm not leaving him!"

"Try to wake him up and stay with him, I'll get help" Puck said as he sprinted for the stairs.

/

Puck called 911 as he sprinted down the stairs before screaming at a worker behind the reception before continuing through to the wedding room. He reached the room in about three minutes. When Puck entered the room he realised that everyone was scattered, so he quickly ran to the stage and grabbed a mic off of Finn, who was singing a duet with Rachel.

"Everyone listen! The party's over! Claire and Michael; its Ryan… He's hurt. You need to follow me quick" He said before rushing over to them and pulling the forwards.

Blaine, Sugar, Tina and Santana all instinctively ran behind followed Puck before the rest of the glee club followed.

When they reached the hallway, the questions began flying at Puck.

"Sam and I found him lying in the hallway on the fourth floor. He's been stabbed".

/

"Ryan please wake up. You have to wake up. Please. Ryan!" Sam pleaded as he choked back the tears while cradling Ryan in his arms. He checked his pulse every other second.

"Someone help!" Sam screamed as he held Ryan tight. Suddenly he heard Ryan grumbling lightly before slowly flicking his eyes open once or twice. "What's… Happening? Ah!" Ryan managed to say before moaning in pain.

"Oh God, Ryan stay awake for me please! You have to stay awake! What happened?"

"J, 't was J…. Sam, talk to Blaine….. I love you…. Let's all be together" Ryan said with a sad smile through rattled breaths.

"I'll talk to him Ryan I promise. I love you too!" Sam said as he began to cry even more as he realised that Ryan's condition was clearly worsening.

"Ryan!" His mother shrieked as she came running down the hall, followed by Blaine, Puck and Michael. Sugar, Tina and Santana, along with a staff member and two paramedics, followed. The rest of the club had opted to wait at the reception.

"Make way!" The paramedic shouted as he ran past the group with a stretcher. "What happened?" He asked Sam as he pulled him away from Ryan's body.

"Ryan baby, please stay awake!" Blaine said through hitched sobs as he kneeled down beside Ryan, who was now shaking violently.

"B-Blaine, I'm sorry- He said before his eyes rolled back and he was unconscious again.

"We need to get him to the hospital now! He's bleeding out. The knife needs to stay until we have him in a safer environment. There are too many risks for infection and his arteries here." The paramedics shouted before carefully placing Ryan on the gurney and rolling him quickly down the hallway.

/

**The Hospital:**

"He's in surgery now. Luckily the knife wasn't very big, but he is still in critical condition and we won't know the extent of the damage until after surgery. He lost a lot of blood." A female doctor told Michael and Clare. Michael was holding onto to Claire tightly, who was trying to listen while sobbing uncontrollably. The entire glee club were sitting next to them around a nearby table. Blaine, Sam and Sugar were all sobbing quietly. Santana was trying to console both Blaine and Brittany while Mike was consoling a distraught Tina.

"I'll donate my blood!" Both Blaine and Sam said in unison.

"Forgive me, but I heard you mention that Ryan was your boyfriend when you first got here? I'm afraid that homosexual men, or 'men who have sex with men' are not allowed to donate blood" The doctor said with a small frown.

"That's bullshit!" Santana piped in angrily.

"I'm sorry, but it's the law".

"Do you have any idea who did this?" A cop said as he walked over to group.

"Ryan said something when I asked him; J… He wasn't thinking straight?" Sam said through puffy red eyes.

"J? No it couldn't be?" Claire said with a look of confusion on her face.

"It's true…" Puck said quietly as a look of guilt spread across his face.

"Noah, how so you know who J is?" Claire said, looking extremely confused as everyone turned to face him.

"Ryan told me a few weeks ago" Puck said slowly.

"Who's J?" Blaine asked, looking extremely confused.

"J is Ryan's father… Noah what did Ryan tell you?" Claire asked Puck, looking worried.

Puck then recounted the events that happened between Ryan and J several weeks before. Everyone's faces grew more horrified with every word that passed out of his mouth.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us? We could have done something!" Sam shouted angrily as he stood up and grabbed Puck by the collar.

Both Mike and Finn pulled Sam away from Puck. Sam sat on a nearby seat before beginning to sob quietly again. Sugar ran over to comfort him.

"Why did he tell you and not me? Noah, we could have prevented this" Blaine said as a look of hurt spread across his already tear-streaked face.

"Guys, I'm so sorry! Blaine, Ryan didn't want to worry you after everything that happened to your eye and then the drama with Sam. Claire, he didn't want to worry you before the wedding. He told me that he was certain that his dad had left for good. If he had been even a little bit unsure I would have told you guys! I'm so sorry!" Puck managed to say before breaking down as the guilt fully washed over him.

"I just can't believe he wouldn't tell me because he didn't want me to worry… It's my fault" Claire said before beginning to cry hysterically.

"There's no point in arguing, what's done is done. We just need to all pray that Ryan's surgery goes well" Michael added.

After giving statements to the police, everyone became quiet, unsure how to act as they waited for news.

/

About an hour later, the doctor returned to the group.

"Ryan is in recovery now. We repaired the wound, but he lost a very large amount of blood, so we've placed him in a medically induced coma for his best chance at recovery. We won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes up, if he can" The doctor said solemnly.

"You can visit him now if you like. Two at a time please, we don't want to overwhelm him; even in a coma the body is susceptible to even the smallest of things" She continued.

/

Blaine and Sam were now in the room with Ryan. Claire and Michael had stepped out into the waiting room as he tried to console her yet again.

Blaine and Sam both sat on either side of Ryan, holding one hand each. Both were sobbing quietly to themselves.

"At the wedding, Ryan told me that you kissed him; I got so angry. I was cold to him the entire night… It wasn't even his fault. And now he might not even wake up" Blaine said solemnly, before sobbing uncontrollably.

"Look Blaine I'm sorry. But you know how much I love Ryan. I just had to try and get him back. I'm sorry. I just can't believe that while Ryan was suffering I was in there with _Puck_!"Sam said sadly before walking over and putting his arm around the sobbing Blaine.

"Blaine I'm so sorry, I know I ruined our friendship and I hurt you and Ryan. But we need to be strong and be here for Ryan right now, so I hope that you can forgive me, at least for now" Sam said.

"Ok Sam, I'll do what's best for Ryan" Blaine said before they both began to sob again.

/

A while later, Puck and Sugar moved into the room as Sam and Blaine left; still crying together.

Sugar took one look at Ryan before breaking down into tears again.

"It's my fault He was going to get my shoes for me! This never would have happened if it wasn't for me!" She said as she sobbed hysterically.

"Sugar it's my fault! I never told anyone about his dad. I should have!" Puck said with a look of guilt.

"Please get through this Ryan, we need you" Puck said before holding both Ryan's hand and cuddling Sugar with his other arm.

/

**Three Hours Later:**

The rest of New Directions had decided to go home and wait to hear news rather than overwhelm Claire and those closest to Ryan. Puck, Sugar, Blaine, Sam, Tina and Santana all stayed.

Blaine and Sam were now sitting silently in a corner of the waiting room.

Sam lightly cleared his throat before turning to Blaine.

"Blaine… when I was with Ryan in the hall… he said something; he said that he loved both of us, and why can't we all be together" Sam said almost timidly.

"Are you trying to hurt me even more Sam?" Blaine asked without looking at him.

"No dude not at all! Look, I love Ryan and you love Ryan. He loves us both. Why don't we maybe do what he said; be together… I know you hate me, but we could try and get back to how we used to be. I mean, we are two attractive guys; maybe it wouldn't be so bad… We both get what we want; Ryan" Sam said, seemingly unsure of what he was trying to get across to Blaine.

"Sam, after everything… How could that work? Maybe, if Ryan wanted it… I could I love him too much to lose him Sam" Blaine said sadly.

"I know Blaine, me too… He's gonna get through this. We will get him through this" Sam said confidently before they both began to cry again.

/

**A/N:**** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I should be back on track uploading regularly again ****.**


	18. Dreamscape

**18: Dreamscape:**

"_Ryan… Ryan. Wake up Ryan" _

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself lying fully dressed in an unfamiliar bed. The room was old fashioned and accentuated with ornate designs along the walls and frames. The room was odd… almost surreal. Everything was highly focused and sharp in detail, yet the edges of the room seemed… fuzzy, or blurred.

"Ryan" A low, gravelly voice said to my left.

I jumped before taking in the man standing beside me… He was tall and wore a black suit, white shirt, loosened blue tie and perhaps most noticeable; a long beige trench coat. He had short, messy black hair and a large amount of stubble.

"You… You're C-Ca-" I said, eyes widening in shock as I recognised the familiar face.

"I am. I thought this form would be most appropriate considering your affection for the character on the television show and your attraction to his physical appearance" He said nonchalantly.

"Um… why are you here? I just remember… My dad; he stabbed me… Am I dead?" I asked, looking scared.

"No Ryan… You're still alive" He said calmly. "But you can't tell anyone where you are really from".

"So I'm dreaming? So this isn't real?" I asked, looking confused.

"Of course you're dreaming… But why on earth does it mean that it's not real?" He said confidently.

"Come with me, I have something to show you" He said before walking to the door.

After a moment of contemplation, I followed behind, walking out the door and closing it behind me. When I looked around, the man was gone.

Suddenly, Sugar appeared beside me.

"Ryan! You scared me! What are you doing?! You're supposed to be in the study room!" Sugar said quickly.

"Um, why? What's happening? Did you see a man by any chance?" I asked.

Suddenly, a figure appeared, having walked through the wall behind us; Tina.

Before I could react, she whispered "Boo" into Sugar's ear before she let out an ear-splitting scream. The glass on a nearby window smashed, the pain became too much, before everything went dark.

/

A few moments later, I awoke to a sudden burst of cold down on my face. I jumped up, startled. I saw a confused looking Santana now standing beside Sugar and Tina.

"What the hell Irish, shouldn't you be used to miss Priss' sonic scream by now?" Santana chimed in before putting her hand on my forehead; it was ice cold.

"What the fuck is happening? Tina walked through a wall and Sugar's scream was so loud and you; you're cold as ice. What's happening?" I asked, beginning to panic.

"Uh, did you hit your head or something? We're friggin superheroes in training; why else would we be here at the academy? Jesus you can read minds, what's wrong with you?" Santana said, before looking at Tina and Sugar worriedly.

"Maybe we should take you to see Professor Sylvester, or maybe Mr Schue?" Tina said.

"No I'm fine, I just woke up, I was just joking with you guys" I said, feigning confidence. "Sugar, you said something about the study hall? Let's go there" I said.

"Puck…. He's back from their mission. Remember?" She said before beginning to walk ahead.

_What the fuck is happening…. Just remember Ryan; This is a dream… You're dreaming…. _

/

Within a few seconds I was sitting in a large room, similar to the bedroom I started in, with many couches and a large fireplace and large double doors.

The girls were nowhere to be found…

Suddenly, I could hear music playing from outside, and a moment later the doors opened, with Puck (with a guitar in hand), Blaine and Sam all behind it. Puck began to sing. Throughout the song, Puck not only sang to me, but to Blaine, and Sam too, at different times.

**Shut Up and Kiss Me:**

**You're too loud, I'm so hyper****  
****On paper we're a disaster****  
****And I'm driving you crazy****  
****It's my little game******

**I push you, and you push back****  
****Two opposites so alike that****  
****Everyday's a roller coaster****  
****I'm a bump you'll never get over******

**This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship****  
****You say you can't handle it****  
****But there's no way to stop this now****  
****So shut up and kiss me******

**Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits****  
****But your just (just) so (so) full of it****  
****'Cause it's too late, to close your mouth****  
****Shut up and kiss me******

**So shut up!****  
****So shut up!******

**I call you and you pick up****  
****I tell you how much I'm in love****  
****I'm laughing and you get mad****  
****It's my little game******

**Go ahead now, admit it****  
****You like your world with me in it****  
****Like a record, it's broken****  
****Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over******

**This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship****  
****You say you can't handle it****  
****But there's no way to stop this now****  
****So shut up and kiss me******

**Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits****  
****But your just (just) so (so) full of it****  
****'Cause it's too late, to close your mouth****  
****Shut up and kiss me******

**You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh****  
****The riffs on my guitar****  
****The way we fight, we make up fast****  
****Oh yeah '******

**So shut up!******

**Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!******

**'Cause it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship****  
****You say you (you) can (can) handle it****  
****But there's no way to stop this now****  
****So shut up and kiss me******

**Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits****  
****But your just so freakin' full of it****  
****'Cause it's too late, to shut your mouth****  
****Shut up and kiss me**

As Puck sang the last line, he ran up to me and kissed me. Before I could react, it was over, and he was then kissing Blaine, and then Sam…

"God I missed you guys so much" So can we go to the bedroom now?" Puck said with a wink.

Just then, the entire group froze and the man appeared again.

/

"What the fuck is going on?" I said angrily as I turned to face him.

"Ryan, his is an alternate timeline, or a dimension, if you will… In this dimension, as you have guessed, you and your friends have special powers and live here at the Academy… But one thing hasn't changed. Noah, Sam, Blaine… They all love you. And in every dimension, they are a huge part of you, as is Sugar, Santana, and Tina. They need you. Your bonds of friendship and love; they're meant to be…"

"So in this dimension… Blaine, Puck, Sam and I are together?" I asked, looking confused.

"In this dimension; yes. In every dimension, they all play an important role in your life."

"So what are you trying to say?" I asked, looking confused.

"Ryan, they love you, in every reality. And they're not ready to let you go; they need you, as much as you need them" The man said before disappearing.

In a heartbeat, Blaine, Sam and Puck unfroze.

"We will soon Puck, but first, we have a song we wanted to sing to Ryan…" Blaine said.

"We love you so much and we just want to make sure that you know it" Sam continued.

A piano appeared, and Blaine began to play.

**Against All Odds:**

**Blaine:**

**How can I just let you walk away - just let you leave without a trace?****  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, oooo****  
You're the only one who really knew me at all******

Sam:

**How can you just walk away from me when all I can do is watch you leave?****  
'cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears****  
You're the only one who really knew me at all******

Both:

**So, take a look at me now - well, there's just an empty space****  
And there's nothing left here to remind me - just the memory of your face****  
Take a look at me now, well, there's just an empty space****  
And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face**

This song… it makes no sense? This isn't a happy song?

Suddenly, the room went completely blank before a rush of white light appeared before me, and my mind went blank.

/

Blaine and Sam were sitting on either side of Ryan, as he lay still on the hospital bed as they sang to him.****

Blaine:

**I wish I could just make you turn around - turn around and see me cry****  
There's so much I need to say to you - so many reasons why****  
You're the only one who really knew me at all****  
**

**Both:  
So take a look at me now, well, there's just an empty space****  
And there's nothing left here to remind me - just the memory of your face****  
Now, take a look at me now 'cause there's just an empty space****  
But to wait for you is all I can do and that's what I've got to face****  
Take a good look at me now 'cause I'll still be standing here****  
And you coming back to me is against all odds - it's the chance I've got to take******

Sam:

**Take a look at me, now**

Sam suddenly felt Ryan's hand's twitch slightly, before Blaine looked up to see his eyes flickering open.

"Oh my god, Sam, he's waking up" Blaine.

/

**A/N:**** Finally got to finish this chapter, Im sorry for the long wait… Real life gets in the way sometimes :P**

**This really is the weirdest, stupidest, and just random and more than likely crappiest chapter I've ever done… But I felt like doing something different. And like a dream, it is supposed to be quite confusing.**

**And can anyone guess who the man in the dream was? I think the hints were fairly obvious, if you're familiar with a certain fandom :P.**

**And on a sad note. RIP Cory Monteith :(. I know I wasn't a huge fan of Finn, but Cory was an amazingly talented actor and great person. I, as a huge fan f glee, and devastated, and I hope wherever he is; he is happy.**


	19. Recovery

**19: Recovery:**

**Two days Later:**

Blaine and Sam were walking along the hospital corridor on their way to visit Ryan. After Ryan's recovery, everyone began to take turns visiting him. Puck and Sugar had been with him previously.

"I'm so excited. I can't believe he gets to come home today" Sam said excitedly.

"I can't believe how quickly he recovered. I know it could have been a lot worse. He seems so happy; like it never happened." Blaine said happily.

"Good, he didn't deserve this and we need to make sure that he's ok… Do you think we should tell him today about our idea?" Sam asked eagerly.

"I dunno Sam… I think Ryan would be happy to have us both… But he's still weak. Maybe we should wait a while?" Blaine said softly.

"Yeah ok dude… I'm glad we're friends again. I know I was a crappy friend, but I missed you" Sam said.

"I missed you too Sam. It's all good" He replied with a smile.

They reached Ryan's room to find an empty bed, and the sound of a running shower… A few minutes later, there was still no sign of Ryan coming out of the shower.

"Ryan? You ok?" Blaine said loudly, a little worried.

_No answer…_

Sam walked over to the bathroom door and tried to open it and found that it wasn't locked.

"Ryan?" Sam asked cautiously before both he and Blaine entered the small room.

They opened the shower door to see a naked Ryan, curled in a ball, and crying.

"Ryan!" Sam shouted before leaning down and slowly picking him up, before being helped by Blaine. They carried him over to the bed before wrapping him in his towel.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blaine asked timidly as the tears continued to fall from Ryan's eyes.

"I-I just… Why? I had a flashback" Ryan said lightly before sobbing again.

"Ryan, we'll never let anyone hurt you again… We- We love you" Sam said as he stretched out an arm which wrapped around not only Ryan, but Blaine too.

"Sam's right Ryan, we love you so much. Nothing will happen to you, I swear. He'll never hurt you again. The police made sure of it" Blaine said.

"Thank you… I love you both too… But I lied… I'm not ok" Ryan said as he softly cried.

"We're gonna get you through this" Sam said as he and Blaine both held onto one of Ryan's hands.

/

**One week later:**

"Ryan, Quinn is here to see you" Ryan's mam said as she opened the door to allow Quinn access into the dimly lit room. Ryan was lying on his bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Quinn asked softly as she rolled the wheelchair to a spot beside Ryan's nightstand.

"Tired and sore… But I'm getting there" Ryan said sadly. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Believe or not; but my accident was a good thing. I'm not the crazy girl that you once tried to help… This changed me, for the better. I'm going to walk again, and I am going to Yale" She said with a confident smile.

"I'm glad you're ok Quinn." Ryan said with a light smile.

"Sam told me you haven't left your room since you got back from the hospital" She said in a more serious tone.

"Uh, yeah, everyone's been coming to visit me, but I'm just still too weak to leave the house…" Ryan said as he looked away from her.

"I don't believe you… Ryan, you tried to help me when I didn't deserve your help… Now it's my turn to help you. You need to move on from this." She said as she stretched out a hand and held Ryan's.

"I, I just- I don't know how to move on… I'm constantly scared. Why did it happen" Ryan said slowly.

"Ryan you're the only one standing in the way of moving on. You can't change your past; but you can let go, and start your future" She said with an empathic smile.

"You're right… But I need time Quinn. I can't just magically get over this…" Ryan said sadly.

"I understand; but please remember what I said… I'd better go. I'm here if you need to talk. And I'm looking forward to dancing alongside you at Nationals, and sing one last duet together before I leave" She said with a smile before leaving the room.

/

**3 Weeks Later:**

_Ryan was standing at his locker after class. Glee Practise had already begun…. He decided to skip it. Since returning to school a week beforehand, he had 'missed' 4 glee meetings._

"Ok we need to talk. Correction; I need to talk. You just listen" Santana said forcefully as she came rushing up to Ryan' side, startling him.

"Stop acting like your fine and start dealing with your crap. Look your dad came back and stabbed you on your mom's wedding day, I'm sorry; but it happens! And I understand that you're pissed off with the universe, but ruining the last few weeks that we may have to spend together is maybe the most cowardly thing you have ever done" She said angrily.

"Jesus... That was harsh even for you; but you're right… You're not gonna be here for much longer…. And Puck…. Fuck, I need to cop on. I'm sorry Santana" Ryan said as a wave of realisation rushed over him.

"Don't just be sorry. Deal with your crap and come to glee practise" She said seriously.

"Lead the way… Oh and, was that you're way of saying you're gonna miss me?" Ryan asked with a small smile.

"Oh shut up Irish, you already know the answer" She said with a look of feigned anger which quickly turned into a smile before she leaned over and gave him a small hug.

"You know I will…. I'm glad you're ok physically. But I'll be gone in a few weeks and I won't be there to bitch slap you back into reality anymore. You need to be ok Ryan, for me. For Blaine, Sugar, Sam. Puck. Tina. For all of us…" She said with shocking compassion.

"Thanks Santana… I promise I'll be ok… I just needed your bitchslap to get me back to reality… Thank you. Now let's go to glee practise" Ryan said with a smile.

/

_*Back in Ryan's POV*_

**A Week Later (Prom):**

_Blaine, Sugar and I were dancing away as Sam, Rory and the boys sang 'What Makes You Beautiful' on stage. _

"Stop covering your hair! You're gorgeous and I love when your hair is curly"

I said with a smile as I messed up his hair even more with my hand.

"I can't help it" Blaine said with a frown.

"You're gorgeous. Just try to remember that" I said with a smile before feeling a twinge of pain where my bandage was.

"Are you ok?" Blaine said, looking worried as wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just rubbed the bandage the wrong way. Let's sit down for a few minutes" I said with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're here" Sugar said with a smile as the three of us sat down.

"I am too BMA… I still can't believe Puck didn't come after everything. Finn came back with Rachel, Kurt and _Karofsky, _of all people" I said with a frown.

"Uh, I wouldn't be so sure of that" Blaine said with a smile as he pointed behind Sugar and I.

_Sure enough, there Puck was, walking hand in hand with Becky Jackson with… Cut-up beer boxes on their heads…_

After a few moments, Puck had sat down next to us, as did Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mike. Rory and Sam then appeared after finishing up their song. The rest of the glee club quickly congregated around our little table.

"After everything, the gang's still all here… Let's make this a night we'll never forget guys" I said with a smile as the entire club cheered and Blaine and Sam both hugged me gently.

/

**An Hour Later:**

"Yo dude, can I talk to you for a minute, in private?" Puck asked as I sat down again to take a breather, having been dancing with Sam and Blaine together.

We walked out to the now empty parking lot before Puck stopped and sat down on the kerb. I sat down next to him.

"I'm so glad you changed your mind and came here tonight Puck…So what's up?" I asked him.

"I just- I wanna say sorry Ryan… All of this is my fault" He said with a look of guilt.

"Noah, we've been through this… It was not your fault. I told you in confidence and the only thing I can say is that you were _too much_ of a good friend. It wasn't you fault and if you say it again, I'll punch you in the face" I said with a small laugh.

Puck began to laugh a little too.

"Ok dude… I'm glad you're ok… I wanted to give you something. I know you'll probably punch me for this anyway, but after everything I think you deserve it" He said cryptically.

"Um, what is it?" I said, with a look of confusion as he leaned closer to me, before pulling something out of his picket.

"Um, is that a joint?" I said as I laughed.

"Yeah… Look dude I know you don't like drugs and I actually don't really like them either… But this will relax you, so just keep it, and if you ever start thinking about everything… Just use it. Just once. It'll help" He said with a smile.

"Thanks man… I'll remember that" I said with a small smile before taking it and putting it into my pocket.

"Thanks for looking out for me… Now it's my turn to look out for you. You are going to graduate. I'm helping you study now for an hour every day, ok?" I said with a look of determination.

"Ok dude… But don't get your hopes up" He said sadly.

"Stop, you're gonna do this. Now let's go back in and enjoy prom" I said with a smile.

/


	20. Projecting

**20: Projecting:**

"Hey guys, come on in! Ryan, how are you feeling?" Rachel asked as she pulled me into an almighty hug after Puck, Blaine, Sam and Sugar walked in ahead of me.

"I'm a lot better Rachel. Still a bit sore and as you know I can't dance properly yet… But I'm finally starting to feel like myself again" I said optimistically.

"Well that's great to hear and I'm so glad that you get to perform at Nationals with us! Now come on in!" She said happily before leading me to her basement, where almost all of the club were now sitting. I sat down in between Blaine and Sam, holding Blaine's hand as I did so.

After a few minutes of small talk, the last two guests arrived; Finn and Kurt.

"Ok everyone, now that we're all here, we can finally get this pre-Nationals meeting underway!" Rachel said happily.

"As you all know, most of us have been working hard for three years now to get where we are today. Mark my words, we will win Nationals. But something worries me… There has been some tension within our group; some old and some new. Before we leave here tonight, we are going to sort out our differences" She said sternly, yet passionately.

"And who exactly are the people involved. You better not say me. I've been sickeningly sweet to even you and frankenteen lately" Santana said with an evil eye.

"No thankfully you're not involved Santana…. Well Tina and I had our differences this week but thankfully we resolved it already. Blaine and Sam; up until the accident there was a lot of tension between you two, are you both ok now?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, we are friends again. No more fighting" Blaine said with a smile as he looked at Sam, and then to me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, and Puck; you've been fighting a little bit with everyone. I know you're having a tough time with your studies but you need to stop taking it out on us" She said sternly.

"I know. I have. Coach Beiste and Ryan have helped me out so now I'm just trying to study. I'm sorry if it gets me down but I'm here to win too" Puck said.

"That's great Noah. So now the, uh, biggest problem we have… Finn and Ryan…" She said a little sheepishly.

"Seriously? Look Rachel, we haven't really fought with each other in months. We don't get along. But we're both part of this family and we co-exist. Let's just leave it there" I said, taken aback slightly.

"Uh, what he said" Finn said quietly.

"I'm sorry but that's just not good enough. If we don't all get along we won't be a fully functioning unit." She said firmly.

"You have to let go of the past Ryan, like I told you" Quinn said.

"Quinn's right; we hated each other a couple months back, but look at us now" Tina said.

"Berry's right. If I can forgive him for what he did to me, you can too" Santana said.

"Jesus Santana, how can you forgive something like that? You want me to talk about it; fine!" I said angrily before looking at Finn.

"You called Kurt a fag. You outed Santana and then blackmailed her. You treated Blaine like shit for the first half of the year because you were jealous of him. For the first year of this club, all you cared about was popularity. You put us second. And even after all of that, you're still the leader. You're still the male lead. How the fuck is that fair. Some of us have devoted so much more time and effort into this club and we've got nothing to show for it, and yet you were just handed everything. You don't deserve it. Oh and probably the worst thing of all… After everything you did to most of us before joined the club; slushying us, throwing us in dumpsters…. You never even said sorry." I said angrily.

Finn looked stunned, as did Rachel and several members of the club. Both Sam and Blaine now had a hand on my shoulder.

"So yeah… I'm not going to be your friend Finn. But Rachel, don't worry. I'll be bringing my A game for Nationals. I want to win just as much as you do, and we will. I'm going to get some air" I said before standing up and leaving the room.

I was sitting on the steps outside the front door, taking in the calming sunset and breathing in the comfortingly warm air. A few moments later, I heard footsteps behind me. I looked behind to see both Sam and Blaine.

"Look, I'm sorry but I just can't forgive him. He has never apologised and he didn't even say anything in there when he had the chance" I said.

"We know you don't like him… We're just here to make sure you're ok" Blaine said as he sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around my wait. Sam sat to my other side and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks" I said as I rested my head on Blaine's shoulder. "Why is this not weird? Why haven't you pushed Sam away by now?" I asked Blaine after a few moments of silence.

"We both care about you. We're grateful that after everything, you're here. So no more fighting darling" He said softly before kissing me lightly.

"Um, I just wanna tell you guys something now, while I have the chance… As you know I'm staying at Finn and Kurt's… But they're graduating. And I've been talking with my mom and dad and… They just don't have the money to move back here; at least not yet anyway" Sam said quietly.

My face dropped. "Does this mean you're leaving again?" I asked sadly.

"No. No way. I'll get a job and pay for rent if I have to. I'm not missing out on my chance at sharing my senior year with you guys. I just wanted to be completely honest with you guys" He said with a small smile.

Both Blaine and I smiled back before Blaine spoke. "We should get back inside. Rachel will want to make sure we're all prepped for rehearsals".

/

**The Next Day (The choir room):**

"So I have something I'd like to say in song!" Sugar said a little angrily before standing up and giving Rachel a chance to speak. As she sang the song, she began to circle Rory in his chair, almost shooting the words at him. He looked scared.

**The Show:**

**If it's not you, oh no, I won't do that****  
You'll have to wait for me, and that is that******

Shoulda known, shoulda cared**  
I shoulda hung around the kitchen in my underwear****  
Acting like a lady****  
You shoulda made me, oh****  
Shoulda jumped a little higher****  
I shoulda fluttered my mascara****  
Like a butterfly****  
Stead of being lazy****  
It woulda saved me******

Someone saved my heart today**  
Will someone turn the light back on?****  
Cos ever since you went away****  
The other rushes feel so wrong******

That special something, that they are hunting**  
They're always wanting, more and more****  
[Repeat]******

Nobody sees the show**  
Not 'til my heart says so****  
If it's not you, oh no****  
I won't do that****  
Boy if you want to be my speciality****  
You'll have to wait for me and that is that******

I won't (ooh), unless you want me (to)**  
I want (you), get in the queue******

That special something, that they are hunting**  
They're always wanting, more and more******

Nobody sees the show**  
Not 'til my heart says so****  
If it's not you, oh no****  
I won't do that****  
Boy if you want to be my speciality****  
You'll have to wait for me and that is that******

(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)**  
Shoulda made me now****  
Woulda saved me now******

Shoulda known, shoulda cared**  
I shoulda hung around the kitchen in my underwear****  
Acting like a lady****  
You shoulda made me, oh****  
Shoulda jumped a little higher****  
I shoulda fluttered my mascara****  
Like a butterfly****  
Stead of being lazy****  
It woulda saved me******

Shoulda known, shoulda cared**  
I shoulda hung around the kitchen in my underwear****  
Acting like a lady****  
(Shoulda made me now)****  
You shoulda made me (woula saved me now), oh****  
Shoulda jumped a little higher****  
I shoulda fluttered my mascara****  
Like a butterfly****  
Stead of being lazy****  
(Shoulda made me now)****  
It woulda saved me (woula saved me now)****  
**

Everyone clapped as she finished the song. "Well, that was certainly… Aggressive, Sugar" Mr Schue said.

/

After class I found Sugar at the lockers.

"Hey, what was that about? What happened with Rory?" I asked, looking worried.

"He tried to have sex with me" She said.

"What?! As in he forced himself on you?" I asked, instantly gaining full attention.

"No! He just asked me to have sex with him!" She said dramatically!

"Oh, uh, and is that a problem?" I asked, looking confused.

"I don't want my first time to be meaningless!" She said.

"Sugar… Are you sure you're not projecting? I know Rory's leaving in a few weeks…" I said softly.

She began to tear up slightly. "Maybe…" She said lightly.

"Well listen Sugar; make the most of these few weeks with Rory. You both care about each other. I can't decide this for you. But whatever you decide to do; if it feels right, do it" I said with a smile before giving her a comforting hug.

"Thanks BMA" She said with a light sniff.

/

**The Next Day:**

Finn walked into the choir room slowly before standing in the middle of the floor.

"Uh, Mr Schue, I have a song to sing" He said slowly before beginning to sing.

**Viva la Vida:**

**I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own**

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world

It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  


After finishing the song, Finn stood silently for a moment before speaking. `Uh, I think the song works in my position. I'm kinda like the king who got used to being the leader but I still wasn't really the right guy for the job… Anyways, Look Ryan I don't wanna leave here on a bad note with you. I know you don't like me, but everything you said the other night was true. And I just want to say that I truly am sorry for how I've acted towards you for the past three years" He said.

I sat silently for a moment, shocked at hearing Finn's words.

"Uh, whoa….. I wasn't expecting that… Um, Thanks Finn… After 3 years… Jesus; thanks… Seriously; I appreciate that" I said before standing up and shaking his hands

"I was hoping you'd take me up on that offer to sing a duet… You only have me left now out of the club" He said with a small smirk.

"Ok, but first off… We're gonna be best friends or anything, don't get your hopes up" I said with a laugh. "And secondly, I'll sing with you, only if you sing Lady GaGa"

"Uh, yeah sure man" He said.

"Wow… Maybe you really have changed… I was joking. I actually know a song" I said before walking over to the band members before they began to play the song.

**Spiralling:**

Ryan:  
**I'm waiting  
For my moment to come  
I'm waiting  
For the movie to begin  
I'm waiting  
For a revelation  
I'm waiting for someone  
To count me in**

Finn:

**Cos now  
I only see my dreams  
In everything I touch  
Feel their cold hands on  
Everything that I love  
Cold like some  
Magnificant skyline  
Out of my reach  
But always  
In my eyeline now**

Both:

**We're tumbling down  
We're spiralling  
Tied up to the ground  
We're spiralling**

Finn:

**I fashioned you  
From jewels and stone  
I made you  
In the image of myself  
I gave you  
Everything you wanted  
So you would never know  
Anything else**

Ryan:

**But everytime  
I reach for you  
You slip  
Through my fingers  
Into cold sunlight  
Laughing at the things  
That I had planned  
The map of my world gets  
Smaller as I sit here  
Pulling at the loose  
Threads now**

Both:

**We're tumbling down  
We're spiralling  
Tied up to the ground  
We're spiralling  
When we fall in love  
We're just falling  
In love with ourselves  
We're spiralling  
**

**Finn:  
Did you wanna be a winner?  
Did you wanna be an icon?  
Did you wanna be famous?  
Did you wanna be the president?  
**

**Ryan:**

**Did you wanna start a war?  
Did you wanna have a family?  
Did you wanna be in love?  
Did you wanna be in love?**

Both:

**I never saw the light  
I never saw the light  
I waited up all night  
But I never saw the light**

When we fall in love  
We're just falling  
In love with ourselves  
We're spiralling  
We're tumbling down  
We're spiralling  
Tied up to the ground  
We're spiralling

The sing ended to a round of applause.

_Jesus… After all this time, Finn and I actually getting along… This is weird._

/

"Hey dude, that was, uh…. unexpected" Puck said as I was getting books out of my locker.

"Hey, yeah it really was… It's good though. I mean, I'm never gonna be great friends with Finn but at least we've patched up the major differences we had… That's something I never thought would happen" I said with a small smile.

"Yeah this is good… So I was just wondering, did you use that joint in the end?" Puck asked curiously.

"Uh, no actually… I lit it up and took one puff out of it… I didn't like it so I threw it away… Sorry man" I said quickly.

"No worries dude, I just thought it'd help. Anyways, catch ya tomorrow. I gotta go study!" He said before walking away.

/

After a few moments more at his locker, Ryan walked to the nearby bathroom. Inside was a guy with a beany, long, messy ginger hair and baggy clothes.

"Hey, uh, you're Stoner Brett right? I asked slowly.

"Yo dude you're the guy that got stabbed! You're gangsta" He said.

"Uh, thanks… Listen, I was wondering… Do you sell weed?"

/

**Later that Day:**

Sam, Blaine and I were hanging out in Blaine's den. We had been talking about the recent events, and Nationals, and were now enjoying a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Sam… I think now is the right time…" Blaine said.

"Oh, um, ok… Uh, Ryan. We have something to ask you"

/

**A/N: ****And here we are at the penultimate chapter of Ryan and Co.'s third year… It's been tough!**

**Stay tuned for an announcement in the next chapter :P.**


End file.
